The HalfDemon and the Changeling
by Saiko17
Summary: A series of one-shots. BBRae and some RobStar. Rated T for occasional language and situations of debatable appropriateness. Rating may change.
1. The Anniversary

**Here my first **_**Teen Titans**_** story. I'm thinking about making this a series of BBRae (and maybe some StarRob) one-shots, but we'll just have to see how it goes.**

**NOTE: **_ Italicized_Thoughts/dreams**Bold** = Raven's emotions (e.g. Happy, Timid, Brave, etc.)

**The Anniversary**

For most of Jump City's Teen Titans, it was a typical day at Titans Tower. Robin was training in the gym. Cyborg was working on the T-car. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking yet another concoction from Tamaran while happily sipping a bottle of mustard. And Raven was quietly reading a book in the common room.

However, for a certain green changeling it was not a normal day. It was the one day of the year where all of the turmoil and pain that he hides behind a mask of jokes and pranks. It was the one day where Beast Boy's demons would come back to haunt him. It was the day where Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to face his teammates, let alone leave his room. It was the day that Garfield Logan lost his parents.

Raven's POV:

Raven, despite her stoic and calm manner, was feeling content. She was reading a good book, there were no video game sounds or yelling piercing the silence of the tower, and Beast Boy hasn't bothered her today.

_Wait,_ Raven stopped herself at that last thought. _Beast Boy hasn't bothered me yet today_.

She thought a little harder. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all today._

Raven decided to look for him and got up. She was a little worried about him. Even though she'd never admit it, the scrawny shape shifter had held a special place in her heart for a long time, even if she hasn't noticed yet. And behind all of her insults and sarcasm was a deep caring and love for Beast Boy.

"Starfire, have you seen Beast Boy today?" Raven asked the orange-skinned alien as she walked to the kitchen.

Starfire looked up from the gelatinous goo she had been working on and smiled at her dark friend. "I'm sorry, friend Raven. I have not seen friend Beast Boy today. Perhaps he is training, or maybe he has ventured to the mall of shopping to buy games of the videos and unhealthy junk foods."

Raven sighed. Sometimes the way Starfire spoke gave Raven headaches. This was one of those times.

"Okay. See you later, Star," Raven said quietly as she made her way down to the garage. _Maybe he's helping Cyborg with the T-car_, she thought as she walked through the tower's long halls. As she neared the garage the sound of a buffer got louder, and so did Cyborg's annoyingly loud singing.

"When there's trouble you know what to do! CALL CYBORG!

He can shoot a rocket from his shoe! 'CUZ HE'S CYBORG!"

Raven opened the door and stepped into the garage, but the singing half-robot took no notice of her and kept singing as he buffed his car.

"Cyborg," Raven said quietly, but he couldn't hear her. "Cyborg!" she tried a little louder. "CYBORG!" she shouted at the metal man in frustration. A toolbox behind her exploded, showering wrenches and shrapnel flying everywhere.

Cyborg yelled and jumped in the air. "Oh, hey, Raven," he said with a relieved smile, "Sorry about that."

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" she asked, her tone slightly annoyed. _Why am I putting myself through these annoyances just to find out where Beast Boy is?_ She thought to herself as she asked Cyborg.

**Because you love him! **said a chipper voice from in her head.

_Shut up, _Raven said sternly to Happy. _I do not._

**Do to!** the emotion retaliated cheerfully.

**She's right, **aid Knowledge's calm voice. **You can't hide from it, Raven.**

_So what if I do? I can't love him_, Raven said. _Every time he touches me or says something, you guys will trigger my power and destroy something, maybe even him._

**Besides, even if you could love him, he probably doesn't even like us, **said the quiet and depressing voice of Timid.

Raven's emotions began all talking at once and Raven's head began to throb.

"Shut up!" she shouted out loud, as a work bench flew up and hit the ceiling.

All her emotions stopped talking and Raven was left with a confused Cyborg staring at her.

"But…I didn't say anything yet," he said, still looking very confused.

Raven blushed and pulled up her hood. "Sorry," she said, wanting her search to get back on track. "So…have you seen Beast Boy?"

Cyborg regained his usual loud and happy self and smiled at her. "Nope. I haven't seen the grass stain since diner last night. When you find him tell him to get his green ass in the common room so I can kick it on the Game Station." He finished off his last part with a devilish grin.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's on the top of my to-do list," she said sarcastically as she walked out the door.

_Well, onto Robin_, she said to herself as she reluctantly made her way around the corner to the gym. She hoped Robin didn't get paranoid when she asked him where Beast Boy was and go on a Slade hunt to get him back.

Raven walked into the gym to find their teams leader practicing on the heavy bag. He looked pretty focused on what he was doing so she just took a seat on the side of the room and opened her book while she waited for him to finish.

When the Boy Wonder was done beating the crap out of the bag, he grabbed a towel and headed for the drinking fountain. On his way, he noticed Raven sitting on the floor reading.

"Hey, Raven," he greeting her with a small smile. He was smiling a lot more and starting to become a little looser ever since their trip to Tokyo. If she was into gambling, Raven would put all her money on it being because he and Starfire were going out.

"Good morning, Robin," Raven replied quietly.

Robin took a swig from the drinking fountain and looked up. "Do you need help with something?" he asked.

"Yes. Have you seen Beast Boy?" she replied as she closed her book and stood up.

"The last time I saw him it was last night. He was going to his room," Robin said with an indifferent tone.

_Thank Azar he didn't go on a paranoid tirade,_ she thought, inwardly sighing in relief.

"Okay. Thanks," she said as she left the room and Robin made his way over to the bench press.

"Well, I guess he's in his room," she said to herself as she made her way back up to the common room.

When she walked into the common room, the half-demon was met with a horrible smell. Apparently whatever Starfire was trying to cook was beginning to burn, and the Tamaranian was trying to salvage the brown pile of goo that was dripping out of the oven.

Raven covered he nose with her cloak and teleported herself from the room and to the hallway just outside Beast Boy's door.

She could hear someone moving around inside and something that sounded an awful lot like crying. Raven's eyes widened when she heard the changeling's sobs and she suddenly became very worried about her friend. She walked closer to his door and knocked.

"What?" came the high-pitched, cracking voice that could only belong to Beast Boy.

"It's Raven," she replied, "Let me in."

"No!" came the shape shifter's reply.

Raven was getting worried and decided that she was going to find out what was wrong with her Beast Boy even if he didn't want her to.

"Fine, but I'm coming in anyway," she said evenly as she phased herself through his bedroom door.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried to get away from her. She saw his face and nearly began to cry herself.

His face wasn't the grinning, funny, cheerful face that she had fallen in love with, it was the face of someone who is in excruciating pain and suffering; someone who has more emotional scars than physical ones. It was the tear-streaked face of someone who had held in their inner turmoil for far too long, and couldn't bear to hold it in any longer.

Raven reached out to the crying boy, but he just tried to get away from her, and unknowingly dropping something onto the floor.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled at her, trying to cover up the fact that he had been crying as he continued to walk away from her.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said, already on the verge of tears herself at the sight of her beloved Beast Boy in such pain. "I just want to help you."

"I don't need help!" he cried, still trying to act as though he wasn't crying by slowing down his breathing.

Raven bent down and picked up the thing that Beast Boy had dropped. It was a picture. By the looks of it it was pretty old. It was wrinkled and torn a little on the edges. It had finger marks on it and what looked like old tear stains, along with a few wet new ones.

There were three people in the picture. There was a tall man with sandy blond hair in khaki shorts grinning widely at the camera and waving. He had one arm wrapped around a woman with brown hair and a similar outfit who was smiling up at the man. Finally, Raven saw a little boy in khakis with blond hair that could have been no more than five sitting on the man's shoulders.

_Why would a picture of these people make Beast Boy so sad?_ She asked herself, but before she could think about it more, Beast Boy snatched it out of her hands and glared at her. But the glare was lost as a new bout of sobs and tears began coming from the skinny green changeling. He plopped down to the floor and sat against the wall with his head in his hands; his shoulders shaking violently with each sob.

Raven rushed to his side as she wrapped her cloak and her arms around him in a tight hug. To her surprise, Beast Boy didn't push her away. Instead he though his arms around her and began weeping into her shoulder as he held on to her as if his life depended on it.

Raven wasn't very good at consoling others, but she would try for Beast Boy. She began stroking his hair and whispering soothing sounds into his ear. She didn't care that He shoulder was soaked and she didn't care that Beast Boy was making a lot of noise, all she wanted was for him to be himself again.

Raven stopped whispering when Beast Boy's sobs slowed and became just sniffles and hiccups. She pulled herself away to look at his pained face, but still kept her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I-I'm s-sorry," whispered Beast Boy as he slowly wiped his face off.

"Sh. Don't be," she replied as she wiped a stray tear from his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know," Beast Boy replied quietly.

"Sometimes you have to talk about things if you want to feel better," she said. "Remember what happened last time someone didn't talk about what was wrong?"

Beast Boy shivered when he remembered how the monsters from "Wicked Scary" came to life and attacked the tower. He sighed and tightened his grip on Raven and looked up.

"O-okay," he said with a shaky voice as he tried to keep the tears from falling again. "The people in the picture are me and my parents."

Raven was surprised to find out that Beast Boy wasn't born green or with the ability to shape shift, but she kept a straight face. Now wasn't the time to ask him about how he got his powers, which probably wasn't a pleasant experience.

"A-and today," Beast Boy continued with a shaky voice. "Today is the day they died."

Raven's eyes widened and she hugged him tighter. "Tell me what happened," she said.

Beast Boy began to cry again. "B-boating a-accident!"

Raven hugged him even tighter as his body was racked with sobs. She could feel herself begin to cry.

She was sad because Beast Boy was in so much pain. She was ashamed because she had always thought that apart from being green, Beast Boy had had the perfect childhood. All of her emotions seemed to be battling right now and she couldn't take it. She didn't care if something blew up, she didn't care if the _tower _blew up. Raven wanted Beast Boy to be happy again more than anything in the whole world, she wanted him to know that there was still someone who loved him in this world. She wanted to share this moment of weakness with Beast Boy, and share the burden with him. So she did.

Raven slowly rocked him back and forth and whispered to him. "Sh. I love you, Beast Boy. I'll always be here for you," she whispered over and over again as he let out all of his pain and sadness.

After a long time, Beast Boy stopped crying and sniffled quietly. "Do you- do you really love me?" he asked, a still sad but hopeful expression on his face.

**Oh shit! We're going down! ** Shouted Panic from Raven's head.

**No you aren't. **Said a soft voice. Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Raven saw a white raven swoop low through Nevermore and wrap all of Raven's emotions under her wings. Finally, after all the emotions were swept up, the raven hovered in mid air and spread her wings out as wide as they could go, releasing all of the emotions, then sucking them back in with a bright flash of light.

As the light died down, Raven saw that the raven had been replaced with one emotion that donned a white cloak and a silver leotard.

**I am Balance. **The emotion said in a soft voice. **You are free.**

Balance turned and walked away, leaving Raven back in Beast Boy's arms, his sad and hopeful green eyes staring into her violet ones. _Go for it, _she told herself.

"Yes. I love you, Beast Boy," she said. Not breaking eye contact once, Raven cupped Beast Boy's face in her hands and slowly pulled him in for a short, soft kiss. "And you'll never be alone again.

Beast Boy smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I love you too," he replied, "Now I don't have to remember them alone."

The two heroes stared at each other for a minute until Beast Boy yawned.

"Tired?" Raven asked him as she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah," he replied, "But I'm enjoying your company."

"Sleep, Beast Boy," she said quietly, hugging him tighter and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked as he rested his head on hers.

"I'll always be here," she whispered.

And with that, the two Titans fell asleep on the floor in each others' arms, knowing that they would be forever free and never alone.

THE END

**Well, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Constructive criticism, please!**


	2. Swimming Pools and Monkeys

**This is a short story that I've been plotting out for a little while now. It involves the Titans learning about the origin of each others' powers and abilities. However, some answers come in less than comfortable ways.**

**NOTE: A good portion of the Titans' stories are loyal to that of their original comic book counterparts, but I tweaked a few of them to fit the show somewhat and to my own liking.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Swimming Pools, Origins and Green Monkeys

Omniscient POV:

"Hey, BB, hurry up! The new T-pool isn't getting any warmer!" Cyborg said into his communicator from the new pool room in the tower. "I didn't trade chlorine for sea salt in order for you to be able to morph just so you could avoid the pool!"

The changeling's green face glared at him through the communicator. "I'm going to get Raven! On a side note, why does everything we own have to have a "T" before it?"

"The R-Cycle doesn't have a "T" before it!" the Boy Wonder interjected from across the room as he stepped into the pool with Starfire.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Whatever, dude. I'll be down in a minute!" he replied, shutting off his communicator and terminated the conversation.

Cyborg groaned in impatience as he waited for his friends to arrive. _That little grass stain better not get distracted by his girlfriend_, the half-robot thought to himself. _I swear, man, I'm already rusting!_

Cyborg looked at his other two teammates. Robin was floating on his back in the water and Starfire was looking back and forth between her two friends, obviously a little uncomfortable with the silence.

Suddenly, Starfire perked up as an idea popped into her head. "Oh! Friends, I have the most glorious idea!" exclaimed the young Tamaranian. "I wish to learn more about you all!"

Robin stood up and looked at her. "Star, you learn about humans every day," he said, not quite understanding her sudden idea.

Starfire smiled. "No, no, boyfriend Robin, you must not have understanded what I had said," she replied. Cyborg snickered to himself at Starfire calling Robin "boyfriend Robin" but stopped when the Boy Wonder shot him a glare. "I had meant to say that I wish to know more about you, my friends. I have realized that even though we have lived in the same house for quite some time now, we do not know that much about one another," Starfire explained, her smile never leaving her face.

Cyborg sat up. "So you wanna know, like, where we're from and what we did before we met?" he asked.

Starfire smiled even more. "Oh, yes, friend Cyborg! It would be most delightful to hear your stories!" she exclaimed, waving her arms out and gesturing towards the two heroes.

Robin smiled slightly at Starfire's seemingly boundless cheerfulness. "So who should go first?" the Boy Wonder asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Eh, you can go first," he said, leaning back in his chair and watching Robin as he waited to hear the story.

Robin thought for a moment. "Well, I can't tell you _everything_ about my past. If I did I might as well take off my mask right now," he explained.

Starfire jumped into the air and smiled even wider, if that was possible. "You will be taking off your mask?" she asked staring at the Boy Wonder's face as if expecting to see his mask already off and revealing his true face.

Robin chuckled and Cyborg sniggered again into his arm. "No, Starfire," he said with a reassuring smile. "The mask stays on for now."

Starfire's smile faded, but only a little. "I am sorry, Robin. Please continue with the telling of your story," she said, taking Robin's hand in hers.

Robin smiled again. "Well, I was adopted by Batman…" Robin began.

"By Batman's mild-mannered alter ego, you mean," Cyborg corrected him with a snort.

Robin growled at the half-robot but continued on. "I was adopted by _Batman…_," he said, shooting Cyborg a look, "When I was nine years old after I had been…orphaned. I trained under him in fighting skills and detective skills for six very long, hard months, until I passed a kind of final exam to become his permanent sidekick."

Starfire stared at Robin, enthralled in his story as Robin continued. "After a while I realized that it was time for me to move on to become more than just a sidekick. Don't get me wrong, fighting crime alongside Batman was a unique and eye-opening experience, but I had to pursue my own destiny, so I came here, to Jump City and had been in the city for a few weeks and then I met you guys that night when Starfire showed up," Robin finished.

Cyborg grinned at Robin. "And kissed you," he added, laughing at Robin as he glared at the half-robot with a red face.

Starfire hugged Robin in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh, Robin, what a wonderful story!" she said happily in his ear.

"I've got a question," said a smirking Cyborg as Robin turned to him. "Just _how accurate _are the portrayals of you in the movies and on TV?"

Robin blushed and sent yet another glare in Cyborg's direction and Starfire gasped excitedly. "Oh, how wondrous, Robin! You never told me that you are on the television! We must watch them together some day!" the Tamaranian said as she waded around the pool.

Cyborg was doing his best not to break out in uncontrollable laughter at Robin's pained expression. "Not for a while, Starfire," he answered quietly. "And to answer Cyborg's question…" Robin began, but he mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, Robin. You'll have to speak louder," Cyborg said, turning his head and leaning in towards the Boy Wonder.

Robin gritted his teeth. "They may have been, _slightly _accurate," he answered, a blush covering the entirety of his masked face.

Cyborg was practically rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter filling the room.

"I…pfft…I go-…I got it on camera…chhhct!" Cyborg said in between laughs, which started another bout of laughter from the half-robot.

Before Robin could beat the crap out of Cyborg for filming him, the door slid open, revealing a certain half-demon and green changeling standing in the doorway holding each others' hands.

Beast Boy surveyed the scene with an amused look on his face as Raven took of her cloak and waded into the pool.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked, wondering what could send Cyborg into such a state of mirth.

Cyborg pointed at a very red Robin. "Gee willikers, Batman!" was all he managed to say before he started laughing again, earning him a harsh glare from the Boy Wonder, who was being held back by Starfire.

Once the insanity died down, Beast Boy took a seat next to Cyborg and sat there, watching his Raven slowly float around the pool. However, he was interrupted by a nudge in the arm from Cyborg, who said, "Alright, B, it's your turn."

Beast Boy looked confused. "My turn for what?" he asked, looking around at his friends.

Starfire smiled at the green shape shifter. "Oh, friend Beast Boy! We have been having the most wonderful time telling each other the stories of where we are from, as well as our powers' origins!" she piped, smile never leaving her face.

Raven stopped her slow trek around the pool and looked at Beast Boy nervously. _Oh crap_, she thought to herself. _This isn't going to end well._

"So, B," Cyborg began, "Where're you from? Since we already know you were born like that…"

"I wasn't born green, Cy," Beast Boy interrupted as he got up to get ready to jump into the pool.

Raven shot a warning glare to Cyborg, but he was too caught up in his fun to notice. Starfire and Robin sat back and watched Beast Boy while they waited to hear his story.

Cyborg looked slightly surprised. "Really?" he asked. "What happened? Did you take spill into a vat of toxic waste?"

Beast Boy shot him a look of annoyance, but he continued changing. "No," he replied, chuckling quietly.

Cyborg paused to think. "Oh, I got it! Over exposure to radiation," he said.

"No."

"An evil sorceress put a spell on you," Cyborg guessed, earning him a glare from Raven.

"No."

"Drank a magic potion?"

"No."

"You got an STD?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, turning towards Cyborg wearing nothing but his bathing suit, shirt, and a blush that looked strange on his green skin.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? That you were bitten by a green monkey?" Cyborg replied, defending himself.

Beast Boy looked at him with a weird smirk on his face. "That's exactly what happened," he said as he began taking off his shirt and climbing into the pool.

Robin's mouth hung slightly open when he looked at Beast Boy's shirtless form. Starfire was hit with a wave of sympathy for her small green friend. And Raven glared at Cyborg for setting Beast Boy up to have to expose himself.

_Oh, shit_, Cyborg thought as he stared at Beast Boy. _I am so fucked._

Beast Boy's scrawny, yet toned right shoulder was marred by an ugly bite mark. Small holes peppered his shoulder blade and traveled over his shoulder and down passed his collar bone, ending with two larger holes on the skin where the monkey's fangs must have penetrated his skin.

Beast Boy ignored his friends' reactions and was about to tell them a condensed version of his story, though Raven had heard the whole thing, and she didn't want him to relive the pain in front of the other Titans.

Raven put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Gar," she said quietly, "You don't have to do this."

"I know," he replied. "But I want them to know. We can't all be as _mysterious _as Robin," he added, wiggling his fingers in the sir for emphasis, earning him a smirk from Robin and a snort of laughter from Cyborg.

Raven nodded and sat down with her friends as they sat captivated by the changeling's scar, and curious as to find out the story behind their funny green friend.

"Believe it or not," Beast Boy began with a smirk, "I was a regular kid with blond hair and blue eyes." He chuckled when he saw the other Titans' faces smirk as they tried to imagine Beast Boy without the green skin, pointy ears, and fangs.

"My parents were biologists who were studying genetics in Lumumba, in Africa. They took me along, and we lived there for a while. One day when I was about five, I was playing outside when this green monkey jumped out and tried to drag me away in his teeth," Beast Boy winced when he remembered the feeling of that ape's teeth ripping into his skin. "But my parents saved me and chased the monkey away. The monkey's bite infected me with a rare and deadly disease, called Sakutia, and I was dying." Starfire was clutching Robin's arm with wide eyes as the Boy Wonder and Cyborg leaned in closer toward Beast Boy.

"In desperation, my dad used an untested serum that he had originally made to isolate the common genetic bond between humans and animals to cure me. But, obviously, it turned my skin green, made my ears pointy, and fangs. Then, many things lead to many other things and now I'm here," Beast Boy finished his story with a grin.

For a few moments no one said anything, and Beast Boy was starting to get uncomfortable when Robin spoke up.

"Wow, Beast Boy," he said, "I had no idea. Where are your parents now?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped and Raven punched Robin in the arm. Robin was about to confront when he realized her motives and his annoyance was met with guilt.

The Boy Wonder stood up and put his hand on the changeling's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Beast. I didn't know," he said before adding, "I know how you feel. My parents were mur- died in an accident."

Beast Boy looked up and regained his usual self. "Thanks, Robin. I miss them a lot, but a lot of good came out of that monkey biting me, right?" he said, smiling at his friends.

"I've learned a lot about the way the natural world works through my powers. If I wasn't bitten, I would have never met you guys, or met the Titans, or my Rae Rae," he said, smirking at Raven and wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed on no pet names," she replied with an annoyed tone, but her smile betrayed her words.

Beast Boy laughed. "Technically, you could give me all the pet names you want, because I can be all the pets!" he said, turning into a goldfish (or is it greenfish?) and falling into the water, only to jump out of the water and morphing back into his regular form.

Beast Boy coughed and hacked for a few moments before he stopped and cleared his throat. "Goldfish in salt water…_not fun_," he rasped as the rest of the Titans burst into laughter.

When they all stopped laughing, Beast boy smirked. "Back on the monkey bite topic, if I hadn't been bitten, I wouldn't have these chick magnets for ears," he said, wiggling his pointed elf ears to demonstrate. "I think they're what attracted Raven to me," Beast Boy whispered into Robin's ear, though everyone could hear him.

Cyborg began laughing and Raven rolled her eyes again. "It wasn't the ears, Gar," she said in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy wasn't daunted by her comeback. "Oh, then it had to be the fang," he replied, pointing at his fang that protruded over his upper lip.

"Yes, Gar. It was the fang," Raven answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Beast Boy grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See? I told you, guys, chicks love the fang!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arm around a blushing Raven.

Everyone laughed at his antics and the Titans began to swim and play in their new pool, listening to the stories of the remaining teammates, learning more about each other than they would have hoped. They would all remember this day forever.

THE END

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Don't like it? Please review!**


	3. Funny Face

**Well, here's my first one-shot songfic. The lyrics are from the song "Funny Face" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. NOTE: For all you RHCP fans who read this, I cut out a few verses of the song and moved a few things around to condense the story, so please don't be mad! **

**It's told from Raven's POV as she thinks back on how much things have changed for the better because of a certain green changeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I would like to thank the reviewers that I've had so far: Raven2k8, Raven of Alaska, NCISLOVER, and FanficLoverGirl. I know that's not a lot, but for a new FFN writer, it means a lot to be getting good reviews and friendly suggestions. Thanks, guys! You help keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or "Funny Face."**

Funny Face

Once again, Raven woke up long before any of the other Titans in Jump City. The young empath sat up and stretched, letting out a huge yawn. She turned her head and smiled at the still sleeping form next to her.

As she watched the shape shifter sleep, Raven couldn't help but find her mind wandering down Memory Lane. She found herself thinking back to when she was still unsure of her feelings for Beast Boy, and the green boy was an annoying jokester who tried to force his vegetarian diet on his team.

Still thinking about those days that weren't more than a year ago, Raven leaned over and kissed Beast Boys green cheek before getting up and heading for the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed a small joke book on the counter that Beast Boy had been using to try to get her to laugh for months, with little or no avail, until they started dating, of course. She remembered with a smile Beast Boy's vow to make her laugh and smile when the team was started as she made her tea.

_It __must have__ been your funny face  
It __must have__ been your love  
It __must have__ been your __paper chase__ that  
Wasn't quite enough_

Raven took a seat on the large couch in the common room and absentmindedly sipped her tea as she stared into space, daydreaming about her Beast Boy. She remembered the time when Beast Boy dragged her to a club along with the rest of the team when Blackfire had first visited the tower.

She remembered having to struggle with her emotions not to break out laughing when she saw Beast Boy dancing at the club. He was clumsily bouncing around to the music and failing miserably at waving his arms to the beat of the music. Raven chuckled into her tea as she remembered having to meditate for hours when they got home just to keep her emotions in check.

_It __must have__ been your tiny dance that  
Made me laugh out loud  
__Must have__ been your angel dust that  
Put me on your cloud_

As she sat there sipping her tea, watching the sun rise, and waiting for her friends to wake up, Raven realized that almost all of what she is, all that she has become…Is because of Beast Boy.

_You're __the reason why__...  
You're the reason I..._

At this realization, Raven felt a surge of emotion flow through her; love and gratitude towards the green changeling filled her mind and body, making her place her hand on her now rapidly beating heart.

Fortunately, despite this sudden outburst of feeling, nothing exploded, nothing flew across the room, everything was still sitting safely in its place. _Yet another thing Beast Boy has done for me_, Raven thought with a smile as she took another sip from her tea cup.

Ever since Trigon's defeat, Raven was able to show emotion without destroying everything around her. However, she couldn't seem to break the mold of the emotionless, stoic Goth. She didn't know how to have feelings. But Beast Boy saved her, and brought her out of her shell. Raven was now freer and happier than she has ever been, especially now that she can actually _be _happy. And it was all thanks to Beast Boy.

_It __must have__ been your love... oh  
It __must have__ been your love... I said  
It __must have__ been your love... In a little bit...  
It __must have__ been your love_

Raven remembered one day last winter, when the first snow had fallen and the all of Titans were heading out to play in the snow. All of the Titans except for Raven, that is. Raven remembered being asked if she wanted to go out with the team by Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, and saying no to them all, and that she would rather stay warm with her book.

But Beast Boy wouldn't let her pass up a chance to have fun and smile. He knocked on her door and asked her if she wanted to go outside. When she said no he gave her "The Face." Raven remembered looking down at the adorable green kitten and smirking when the cat's eyes began to water slightly with fake tears. But Raven remembered that she caved when the kitten began to purr softly and rub itself against her leg. The smile that Beast Boy gave her when he morphed back was one she would never forget.

Joy was emanating from the shape shifter's body in waves, washing over Raven and soaking her in its mirth. At the time she often wondered why Beast Boy tried so hard to get her to smile, laugh, and feel included in the fun. She knew now.

When she thought about it, even before they were together, Beast Boy had always been there for her. Even though he often annoyed her with his immaturity, he displayed a mature, caring side that he only let her see. She always found him to be the person she would talk to about her problems. He was her shoulder to cry on. She even found that he knew when something was troubling her, even when she had her best emotionless face on, and he always wanted to help her, even when she pushed him away.

Raven felt another surge of emotion flow through her when she thought of how much the young hero actually cared for her. Nobody has ever loved her or cared so deeply for her in her entire life.

_It __must have__ been your poppy eyes  
That made me step outside  
It __must have__ been the sight of tears that  
Let me know I cried_

_It __must have__ been your love  
It __must have__ been your love... I said  
It __must have__ been your love... I gotta get that  
It __must have__ been your love_

Raven thought back to when she had accidentally let her emotions get the best of her during battle, and nearly destroyed Dr. Light a second time. She had felt so bad about almost killing someone, that she had locked herself in her room for days, fearing that she would hurt her friends. But one day, Beast Boy came into her room to find her crying on her bed. A lump rose in Raven's throat when she remembered his words.

_"Raven? Raven, what's wrong?" said Beast Boy, rushing over to his tearful friend._

_Raven didn't look at him. She couldn't. Raven was afraid she'd destroy him just by looking at him. "I-I can only hurt people, Beast Boy," Raven whispered. "All I can do is dark magic. Evil spells. I'm a demon." She turned away from him, holding her legs to her chest as she silently cried into her cloak._

_Beast Boy looked shocked to see his love in such a state and his heart broke. The changeling quickly swept her into his arms and rocked her back and forth to calm her._

_"Raven you're not evil," he whispered into her ear. "So what if your father's a demon? You chose to use your powers for good, and that's what matters." He began to gently stroke her silky, purple hair. "You're not a demon, Raven. You're my angel."_

_Raven sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "You're my angel, too," she whispered as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck._

Raven sighed happily at the memory. That had been the day he had told her he loved her, and the day when she had told him that his feeling were reciprocated. "My angel," she murmured as she pictured Beast Boys smiling face in her mind.

_You're my angel baby  
You're my darling  
You're my star  
Lo lo lo lolita  
Let her see me deep in love_

You're _the reason why__...  
You're the reason I..._

The sound of the common room doors opening shook Raven from her thoughts and she turned to find a groggy Beast Boy shuffling into the room. However, when he saw his favorite gray-skinned empath, he quickly perked up and made his way over to her.

Beast Boy swiftly swept her up in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. The two pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Good morning, babe," Beast Boy said, grinning at her.

Raven pulled him into a tight embrace and rested her head in the crook of his neck with her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

As the couple stood there alone in the common room, neither said a word. Just like how Raven was learning to open up, Beast Boy had learned when to slow down and appreciate these few precious moments alone with Raven.

Beast Boy kissed the top of her head and she pulled him closer to her. Neither hero could think of another place they would rather be in the world. They wanted to be able to have moments like this for the rest of their lives.

_It __must have__ been your love  
It __must have__ been your love... now  
It __must have__ been your love...  
It __must have__ been your love_

You're my angel baby  
You're my darling  
You're my star  
Lo lo lo lolita  
Let her see me deep in love

I've stared at eyes in a crooked frown  
Make more of life, just settle down  
Every single little princess needs a crown  
Make more of life, just settle down

**THE END**

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is way better than flames, please. This is my first song-fic so bear with me guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS- I'm working on a funny one-shot to add to this series, just to spice things up a bit. You can never have too much BB & Cyborg shenanigans if you ask me. It should be up within a week* of me posting this.**

***Sorry it'll take so long. I know I've been updating, like, every other day since I started this series, but I've got a packed next few days and it might take me longer than usual. But I promise that the shenanigans will arrive within the week!**


	4. The Red Phone

**This is an idea that I've had ever since I saw "Trouble in Tokyo" and "The Quest." It takes place just after the Titans' "vacation." I guess it's a kind of break from the fluffy "The Anniversary" and the funny yet revealing "Swimming Pools, Origins, and Green Monkeys." Not that there's anything wrong with fluff; I love it. Full of Beast Boy and Cyborg mischief and antics, some RobStar, and a surprise guest appearance by…*gasp* Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Read on, reading readers who read.**

**On a quick side note, I'd like to thank my reviewers (you know who you are) for their kind and supportive reviews. It's really what helps keep me going. Reviews are food for a writer's soul. Don't forget it. You guys are awesome. Don't forget that either.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait…no, that can't be right…I own my computer, my dog, my blue fine-point RSVP pens (gifts from God I tell ya)… uh… Oh! I've got this cool little wooden mannequin guy that I use for my drawings. His name's Woody (I know, original, right?)… You know what? This is getting way too complicated. Long story short, I own a lot of things, and sadly, the Teen Titans isn't one of them. Neither is Batman.**

Beast Boy and Cyborg in…

"You Probably Shouldn't Touch the Blinking Red Phone for Obvious Reasons"

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The villains were either still frozen or hiding in some warehouse plotting their next "fool-proof" plan to destroy the city. The citizens took advantage of the cool, sunny weather and were outside in the park and hanging out at the outdoor restaurants and cafes.

Things were similar for the inhabitants of the proud "T" shaped tower that stood guard over the city from its small island. Robin and Starfire were going on their first date as a couple since they had gotten back from Tokyo the other day, and they were going to the park together. Raven was buried in yet another one of her many books, and was relieved to see English again after be able to read nothing but gum for a week. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and fighting over who was better at Mega Monkeys 4.1.

After Robin and Starfire left the tower arm in arm for their date, the changeling and the half-robot became unbelievably bored. And Beast Boy decided to make sure that Raven knew that.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy called from the couch.

"What?" she answered, looking up from her book.

"Hey, Raven," said Beast Boy, a smirk making its way up his face.

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Hey, Raven."

"_What?_"

"Hey, Raven."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BEAST BOY!?" Raven exploded, her eyes glowing red as a window imploded.

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked, smirking at the annoyed empath.

Raven sighed. "Will it get you to leave me alone?"

Beast Boy looked thoughtful. "That depends," he said, thoughtfully stroking an invisible beard.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine let's get this over with," she growled, bracing herself for another one of Beast Boy's bad jokes.

"Okay. What did the zero say to the eight?" Beast Boy asked; a wide grin plastered to his face. His face fell a few seconds later when she didn't respond.

"You supposed to ask _what_," Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

The half-demon sighed. "I don't know. What?" she asked, staring daggers at the green boy.

Beast Boy perked back up. "NICE BELT!" he exclaimed before morphing into a hyena and cackling loudly while trying his best to slap his knee with his front leg and then turning back into himself.

"Good, huh?" he asked her with a smile.

Raven stared back at him. "I worry about you, Beast Boy," she said in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy smirked. "Aw, I didn't know you cared, Rae," he replied.

"My name is _Raven_," she said, "Now get out." She slapped him on the head with a ball of black energy.

"Fine, fine," Beast Boy whined as he got up, rubbing his head. "I can take a hint."

"Can you?" Raven asked, without a change in her voice.

"Ouch," he replied with a smile, "Well played, worthy adversary." Raven shot him a glare Beast Boy left the room before Raven decided to throw him out the window…Again.

Beast Boy made his way into Cyborg's room to find the half-robot just working on his computer. The changeling walked up behind Cyborg and watched what he was doing before he broke the silence.

"What're you doing?" he asked, not really interested in what was going on.

Cyborg groaned and stood up. "Nothing! I'm so bored I feel like falling asleep. And I don't get sleepy!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "Raven's reading, the T-car can't be any shinier than it is without shattering like glass, and Robin and Star are on their stupid date!"

The clever green changeling grinned at Cyborg's last statement and began to rub his hands together evilly.

Cyborg gave him a look like he thought Beast Boy was insane. "Yo, B, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that we need to make a little visit to Robin's room," Beast Boy replied, as Cyborg wore a similar expression on his face and followed him down the hall.

When the two schemers arrived at the Boy Wonder's sleeping quarters, they realized that it was surprisingly empty of much personal belongings. Everything was organized; from the uniforms and weapons in the closet to the books and files on his shelf.

Something on the book shelf caught Beast Boy's eye, and his way over to the book shelf and observed the bindings. He realized that one of the books was bright red, with Robin's "R" insignia stamped onto the binding. He pulled on it, wanting to know how Robin has a whole book about him, but the book merely clicked forward. Before the two heroes could think further about it, a panel in the wall slid out, revealing a blinking red phone.

"Dude, where do you think it goes?" asked Beast Boy, as he and Cyborg made their way closer to the phone.

"I can make a guess," said Cyborg when they walked right up to the phone.

"Dude, no way," Beast Boy gasped when he saw the phone up close. Stamped on the phone in the spot where the keys would be, was the Bat Signal.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at the phone for a few minutes before Beast Boy began to slowly reach out to touch the phone. Cyborg slapped his hand out of the way.

"What?" asked Beast Boy as he rubbed his aching hand.

"I can't believe you were about to pick up Robin's private phone line to _the _Batman and risk getting our asses handed to us by the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder…" Cyborg began, as Beast Boy guiltily stared at his feet, "Without a plan!" Beast Boy looked up and grinned.

"I knew you'd come around," Beast Boy grinned cheerfully as he grabbed a pen and paper from Robin's desk.

Robin and Starfire were walking through the park arm in arm on their way to a nearby café. To Robin's distaste and Starfire's utter confusion, people were cheering for them as they walked by.

"It's about time, bird boy!" a man yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Rob and Star fo-evah!" a woman cheered, parading around in a T-shirt that had photos of the two heroes surrounded in a heart.

Robin blushed and grumbled to himself as he pulled Starfire along, trying to get away from the shippers.

Starfire watched Robin's reaction to these strange peoples' words and didn't understand what was going on.

"Robin, why are these people that we do not know cheering for us and waving banners with pictures of us on them?" she asked as the couple turned the corner.

Robin sighed. "They're called shippers, Star," he answered, "They are fans of ours who support our relationship."

Starfire's expression changed from one of confusion to happiness. "That is so nice of others to support us in the going out!" she exclaimed joyfully.

A small smile made its way onto Robin's face as they continued walking towards the restaurant. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. Starfire stopped walking and returned his gaze, her eyes focused on the center of his mask.

"Even without their support, I still love you," he said quietly, stepping closer to the Tamaranian princess.

"I do too," Starfire responded as she closed her eyes and leaned in towards Robin. Finally, she closed the gap between their lips in a gentle, but lingering kiss.

Robin smiled after they pulled apart and took Starfire's hand. "Come on," he said, "Before the shippers catch up to us."

Starfire laughed as she leaned her head onto Robin's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The heroes felt nothing but pure bliss as they headed towards the small café. Nothing could ruin this day. Or so they thought.

Bruce Wayne made his way down into the Bat Cave after he got home from his meeting at the head-quarters of Wayne Enterprises. The multi-billion dollar playboy sat down at the main computer console and began typing very quickly.

"Well, Ace," he said to the sleeping dog next to him as he turned on the crime scanner, "Looks like it's time for another scan of the city."

The Bat- Crime Scan swept over the city, checking all homes, offices, and suburbs around the area. To Wayne's pleasant surprise, the city was clean.

The Dark Knight's alter ego smirked as he scratched Ace behind the ears, earning a soft growl of gratitude. "It looks like there won't be any shenanigans today, Ace."

Just as those words had left his lips, the Bat-Phone began blinking. "Christ," Bruce muttered as he rushed over the phone.

He picked up the phone and cleared his throat. "Yes, Commissioner?" he said in his raspy Batman voice.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stifled their sniggering at Batman's greeting over the phone. "Uh, no, sir," said Cyborg, "This is the Crime Fighter's Mechanic Society. We're calling about the Bat-Mobile."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. The Crime Fighter's Mechanic Society? How did you get on this line?" said the raspy voice on the other end of the line.

Beast Boy bit his fist and Cyborg almost chewed off his fingers as he tried not to laugh.

Beast Boy decided to jump in. "Uh, yes sir. The CFMS has serviced and repaired all crime fighter vehicles. We've worked on the R-Cycle, which we're sure you are familiar with," Beast Boy explained with a deepened voice.

"Who is this? How did you get this line?" Batman asked angrily from the other end of the line. However, Beast Boy didn't pay attention to his protests and just continued rambling on.

"We've also serviced the Super-Mobile, the Arrow-Car, the Lansarian Morphing Disk, as well as the Super-Cycle," he finished, "Now we would like to add the Bat-Mobile to our survey. Now, please tell me, Mr. Batman sir, is the Bat-Mobile running?" He struggled not to break out laughing.

The voice coming over the line was confused and angry. "What? Yeah, it is. Who the hell is this?" the Dark Knight demanded through the phone.

"THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled in unison, bursting into laughter as they hung up the phone.

After the laughter died down, the two heroes looked at each other and were slightly worried.

Do you-do you think he'll come after us?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

Cyborg grinned. "No! He's too busy creaking out his old joints to come after us," he said as he and Beast Boy left Robin's room to go play video games. But Beast Boy didn't look convinced.

"Relax, B," said Cyborg as he patted him on the back. "Batman doesn't even know who called him."

Bruce Wayne slammed down the receiver, breaking the Bat-Phone in half. He turned around and went to a microphone on the wall.

"Alfred!" he shouted into the microphone as he began to put on his Batman suit.

"Yes, sir?" replied the British butler as he came in through the door.

"Prep the Bat-Plane," he said angrily. "I'm going Jump City."

Robin and Starfire smiled at each other as they walked through the park. The couple had just finished lunch at the café and was going for a walk around town.

"So, Starfire," said Robin as the two heroes sat down on a bench, "What do you want to do now?"

Starfire looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "I would like to…Robin, what is that?" she asked as she pointed at something in the air behind Robin.

Robin turned and his mood went from content to worried and angry. He stood up and watched the black aircraft as it got lower and closer to the city.

"Oh no," said Robin. "I'm sorry, Starfire, but we've got to get back to the tower, _now_."

Starfire began to look worried too. "Why? What has happened?" She stood up and began to follow Robin.

"You know the man that I trained under before I came to Jump City?" he asked as they hurried towards the water's edge.

"He is the Man of the Bat, yes?" Starfire suggested.

"Batman, Starfire. For some reason he's come here," Robin explained. "And I bet he didn't show up for a friendly visit."

Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and took off towards Titan's Tower, where the Dark Knight's jet was lowering itself onto the roof and carrying a very angry superhero.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Mega Monkeys 4 in the common room and feeling proud of the hilarious prank that they had pulled on Batman. Cyborg laughed as he blew up Beast Boy's robot again.

"Booyah!" he shouted and started gloating and dancing around Beast Boy, who's ears began to twitch.

"Dude, be quiet," Beast Boy said as he strained his sensitive, pointy ears to pinpoint the sound he was hearing.

"What?" Cyborg began to protest but he was "shhhed" by the green changeling.

"I hear something," Beast Boy explained. "It sounds like some kind of jet, and it's getting closer."

Just after he finished that sentence, there was a loud thump as something hit the roof, and the common room doors slid open to reveal a very pissed Robin and a very worried Starfire.

"_What did you do_," Robin demanded through gritted teeth as he grabbed Beast Boy's collar and yanked him up so he was eye level with the Boy Wonder.

"W-what do you mean?" Beast boy stammered, but he already knew Robin's answer.

"I mean, the Bat-Plane just landed on the goddamned roof, and I wasn't alerted ahead of time by Batman, which means _you did something to piss him off_!" the Boy Wonder shouted.

But before the changeling could defend himself, the common room doors slid open again to reveal a fuming Batman. Robin dropped Beast Boy and the green teen crumpled to the floor in horror. Cyborg just stared in disbelief, while Starfire stared at the masked man half in worry and half in wonderment. Raven closed her book and watched silently from the corner.

Batman strode up to the Titans with a scowl on his face and his gaze swept across the room until it landed on Robin.

"_Can I speak to you for a minute, Robin_," Batman demanded through gritted teeth as he dragged the Boy Wonder into the hallway.

Even after the door slid closed, the Titans stood still; staring at the spot where Gotham's two heroes had once stood.

"Well, at least we know where Robin gets it from. Heh heh," Beast Boy joked nervously.

The rest of the Titans glared at him and he shrank back into the couch.

Starfire stared down the two pranksters and they cracked under the pressure of her glowing green glare (A/N: Say that five times fast!).

"Okay, okay! You win!" Cyborg cried as the Tamaranian's eyes pierced his soul. "Me and BB got bored, and we went into Robin's room…"

"And I was all like 'look at this book' and it clicked and I was all like 'what the' and Cy was all like 'whoa, look' and there was this glowing red phone and it went to Batman's phone and we mighta…kinda…prank called him," Beast Boy squeaked.

"You must go apologize for what you have done," Starfire commanded; pointing towards the door that the Dark knight and the Boy Wonder had just left through.

"Yes, ma'am," the two heroes squeaked as they shuffled dejectedly towards the door.

As they got closer, Cyborg and Beast Boy could hear the muffled voices of the two crime fighters get clearer and louder. Soon, they could hear every word the two were saying.

"Dick, what the hell is going on here? I thought you said the phone was well hidden," the angry voice of Batman said. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared wide-eyed at each other when they heard what had to have been Robin's real name.

"I don't know, sir," Robin replied. "I wasn't in the tower when you got the prank call, maybe it was one of our enemies hacking into the frequency to trick us. Maybe the Joker?"

"No, no. The Joker wouldn't use the phone line, besides; he doesn't have the technical knowhow to hack such a secure frequency. Wait. Dick, where were you if you weren't in the tower? I didn't see any fights from the Bat-Plane."

In his mind's eye, Beast Boy could see Robin's face blush as he stammered. "Uh, I had a meeting," the Boy Wonder lied.

Batman didn't buy it. "What kind of meeting?" he asked, wondering why the rest of the Titans weren't with him.

"A-a, uh, a date," Robin whispered.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a look that said, "Oh crap. Here comes the bombshell," but everything was quiet for a few seconds.

"That's my boy!" they heard a completely different voice come from behind the door.

Cyborg and Beast Boy heard the two laugh from behind the door and they turned to each other, shocked looks on their faces.

"Thanks, Bruce," Robin said, the nervousness out of his voice.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Batman asked in his new voice; sounding more like a father than a masked vigilante.

"Oh, uh, she's Starfire," Robin replied. "She's one of the Titans."

"You really have grown up these past few years, Dick," Batman said, pride bubbling up in his voice.

"Thanks, Bruce," Robin said. "So wait. Are you still mad about the prank call?"

"Mad?" Batman echoed. "I'm angry as shit right now! Do you have any idea who could have done this, Dick?"

"Geez, does this guy have some mood swings or what?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, who snickered at his joke.

"Well, I have an idea on who could have done it," Robin replied, shutting up the two eavesdroppers. "But they're probably hiding in the common room. Let's go get them. I might have to teach them that if they mess with Batman, they're messing with Robin."

Beast Boy and Cyborg could hear the sound of cracking knuckles and ran to the couch, trying to look casual and playing it off as though they weren't eavesdropping.

The door slid open to reveal the two heroes as they entered the room. Robin grinned from his place behind Batman and the Dark Knight wore a look of utter seriousness as they walked over to the very nervous teens.

"My former sidekick has convinced me not to be the living crap out of you," Batman said in his cold, raspy voice. Beast Boy and Cyborg let out a loud breath.

"But," Robin said, and the two teens held their breath again, "You've got kitchen and bathroom duty for a month."

Cyborg groaned but Beast Boy just smiled. Batman and the other Titans looked at him in confusion.

"You just got kitchen and bathroom duty for a whole month, Beast Boy," Raven said. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because that's nothing compared to the other punishments I get for my usual shenanigans," Beast Boy answered with a toothy grin.

Starfire laughed and walked over to Robin's side and took his hand while Cyborg and Raven groaned at his comment. Batman just stared incredulously at the changeling.

"You're not very bright, are you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Beast Boy's smile only grew and he ignored the caped crusader's comment. "Okay, I just wanna say, sir, that I'm sorry about the prank call and that you're like my number one hero, dude! You're like Robin, only ripped!" Beast Boy gushed at Batman.

"Hey!" Robin complained as he self-consciously flexed his arm.

Batman just turned to Robin and pointed at Beast Boy. "Did he do this when he met you?" he asked, traces of a laugh in his voice.

"Pretty much, Batman," Robin replied.

Batman nodded. "Well, now that these two clowns have been punished properly, I've got to get back to Gotham," he said as he headed for the door.

Starfire cut off his exit and tried to keep him in the room. "Oh no, no, Mr. Man of Bat. You must stay here! Robin has spoken most highly of you!" she exclaimed.

Batman stopped and looked at her. "And which one are you?" he asked.

Starfire beamed. "My name is Starfire of the planet Tamaran," she said bowing slightly.

Batman turned and stared at Robin. "Oh, so _you're _Starfire," he replied, still looking at Robin. "Robin has spoken most highly of _you_."

The Boy Wonder's face burned like a forest fire as Beast Boy and Cyborg burst into laughter and Raven smirked.

Starfire looked at Robin. "Really?" she asked, diverting her attention away from Batman and onto Robin. Batman took this opportunity to make his escape.

"God bye, Titans," he said, looking towards Robin. "Good work here, Robin."

Robin beamed and stood up a little straighter at his mentor's praise. "Thank you, sir," he replied, waving as Batman walked out the door and towards the roof.

The Titans listened in silence until they heard the sound of the Bat-Plane taking off. Then, everyone turned to Robin.

"Dude, I was so scared you were gonna beat the crap out of us," Beast Boy cheered. "But you didn't!" He cheered again.

"I thought Beast Boy was going to pee his pants!" laughed Cyborg.

"Hey, you would've pissed your pants if you _could _piss, Cy!" the changeling retaliated.

As the two began to fight, Raven returned to her book and Robin and Starfire sat down at the table.

"Well, he was quite…nice," said Starfire, trying to be polite about Robin's mentor, but still a little scared by the man's presence.

Robin chuckled when he sensed her hesitation. "That's just his methods, Star. Batman is an intimidating, powerful vigilante, but the man behind the mask is a great man, and the closest thing to a father I've had in a long time."

Starfire covered her hand in his. "And you?" she asked.

"And me what?" he replied, confused at her question.

"Who is behind your mask?" she explained, staring at his mask as if it would reveal the true person behind it.

"I don't know, Star. I've worn this for so long, the hero named 'Robin' has kind of become me. I don't know if the person behind the mask is even really there anymore; if me with or without the mask is different," he said thoughtfully.

Starfire squeezed his hand and smiled warmly at him, despite the chaos of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's fight going on around them.

"We shall find out together," she said. "Soon."

Robin returned her smile and nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. And the young couple got up to leave the room to find someplace to spend some time alone in.

THE END

**Kind of a fluffy ending for such a comedy based story. I'm sorry if Batman seemed out of character to you guys, but I kind of wanted to remake the character into a combination of our beloved Dark Knight, and a teenager's embarrassing dad. So if you're a Batman fan, please don't kill me.**

**Writing this one-shot (which ended up being my longest one so far)taught me something that I will carry for the rest of my writing career if not my entire life: IT IS A SHIT-LOAD HARDER TO BE FUNNY THAN DRAMATIC. Take that home. Chew it. It's delicious.**

**Also, the end of this one-shot is a kind of foreshadowing for a one-shot I have coming up, which will be almost all StarRob. We learn more about Robin as he is unmasked by the only person he trusts equally as much if not more than, the inhabitants of Wayne Manor.**

**NOTE: Just to clear up any confusion, BB and Rae are NOT together in this one-shot. The only ship I mention is StarRob.**

**Please review! Is it good, bad, okay? No flames, please! Just constructive criticism.**


	5. Robin's Mask

**Alright, everyone. You asked for it, and now you're getting it. Here's Deepfathom14's super-ultra-mega-awesome-sweet…All you can read StarRob one-shot! Woo-hoo!**

**If you have read "You Probably Shouldn't Touch the Blinking Red Phone for Obvious Reasons," (breaths) you would know that Robin and Starfire had a short discussion about who the man behind Robin's mask really is. If you didn't read it, now you know, but you should still read it. It's awesome.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews and helpful suggestions. They keep me motivated and help me learn as a writer. Well, here's my half of the bargain…your StarRob story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the Batman characters mentioned. **_**Damn it! **_

The Man Behind the Mask

Lately, the crime rate in Jump City had been at an all time low. All the super-villains seemed to be plotting their next move at the exact same time, meaning that only small-time criminals were on the loose, but the Jump City P.D. had them handled.

The residents of Titan's Tower were lulling into a routine of daily training sessions, meals, and hanging out or doing their own thing. Raven was reading through her entire collection, and would have to visit the local book store soon. Beast Boy was in his room doing God knows what whenever he wasn't playing video games or telling Raven jokes. Robin and Starfire were often off doing what Beast Boy referred to as "couple-y things" and often came back with their hair frizzed up and their clothes wrinkled.

One day, on another crime-free evening, Robin and Starfire were in Robin's room cuddling **(A/N: Couldn't think of a better word)** in Robin's bed. Starfire sighed happily as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. Robin responded by tightening his arms around her waist and softly kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Starfire," Robin whispered to her, kissing her ear.

"And I love you, Robin," Starfire replied quietly as she lifted her face up to his, capturing his lips in hers for a tender, lingering kiss.

Robin smiled at her when they pulled apart and Starfire smiled back. As she remembered something that Robin had told her not too long ago, her expression turned to one of determined curiosity, and she began slowly reaching for Robin's mask. The Boy Wonder reacted by grabbing her wrist and gently pushing it down.

"Starfire…" he began, "I don't think I'm ready to take off my mask yet."

Starfire looked slightly confused. "If not now, when?" she asked.

Robin allowed a small smile to show itself on his face at her naïve wisdom; her innocent maturity. _God bless her innocence_, Robin thought before turning his head to look back at her pleading eyes.

Robin looked troubled as he thought of his answer. "I…don't…know," he said slowly, still trying to think of an answer even though he had already given her one.

Starfire kept her shimmering green eyes locked on his masked ones. "Why?" she asked. "Can you not trust me?"

Robin was slightly taken aback. "Of course I trust you, Star," he answered quickly. "I trust you more than anyone in the world."

Starfire was still confused. Why was he being so stubborn? "Then why won't you trust me enough to see your face?" she inquired, watching him closely as though his body language would tell her.

Robin's brow furrowed in thought, then softened into a slightly pained expression. "It's not an issue with trust, Star," he began, but paused for a moment. "I guess I'm just…afraid."

Starfire was surprised. Her _Robin_…_scared_? Robin wasn't afraid of anything. Despite her inner shock at his answer, she kept her voice quiet and level.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked. "Is there some kind of disfiguration under your mask?"

Robin chuckled sadly for a moment before turning his face away from hers. "No, Starfire. My face is fine," he answered. "I guess…I'm just afraid that when you look my eyes…you'll see…_nothing_." He finished off the last word so quietly that it was barely audible, but Starfire heard it, and her eyes widened in surprise and sympathy for her love.

Starfire reached out and gently held his chin, turning his head around to face her, and placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Robin," she said lovingly, "I will love you whether or not you wear a mask over your eyes. I do not need to see your eyes to tell that you are something. To me, you are everything."

Robin responded to her words with a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, Robin ran his tongue along her lip, pleading for entry. Starfire giggled softly into the kiss as she parting her lips, allowing him to eagerly explore her mouth. Her tongue began to wrestle for dominance with his as they twisted and writhed together. To their disappointment, the need for air became too great, and the two young heroes had to pull away from one another to breath.

Starfire smiled lovingly at Robin as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Robin," she said when she saw the look on his face. She knew that look. It was the expression he wore whenever he was making a very difficult decision; his mind fighting itself as it searched for the right answer. Finally, he looked back at her and smiled weakly.

"S-Starfire," he whispered as he began to shake slightly.

Starfire looked at him in concern. "What is it, Robin?" she asked, staring at him with worry in her eyes.

"Do it," Robin said quietly. Starfire knew what he meant and stared longingly at his mask, ready to see the eyes of her soul mate. Robin saw how close her hand was getting to the edge of her mask and took in a sharp breath and holding it as he tightly shut his masked eyes.

Finally, he could feel his mask peel off of his face, he could hear it flutter to the ground, and he could feel Starfire's heartbeat speed up to match his own.

Starfire giggled slightly. "Robin," she said as she giggled again.

Robin was hurt. "What's so funny?" he asked apprehensively.

Starfire stopped giggling when she heard the hurt in his voice. "What is the point in taking off your mask if you are going to shut your eyes when it comes off?" she asked quietly.

Robin sighed. Her logic was undeniable **(A/N: $10 goes to anyone who can tell me what movie this sentence came from)**. "You're right," he replied as he took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

He opened his eyes and Starfire gasped.

Robin's eyes were blue. But they were not just any blue. His eyes looked like a blue flame; like a drop of the clearest water; like a piece of glowing crystal.

Starfire didn't take her eyes off of his as she softly brushed her hand across the pale, soft skin that used to be hidden away from her by the mask. That accursed mask that hid such beauty from the world; that damn mask that kept Robin from being who he really was. Wait. Who is he?

Starfire kept her gaze locked with his as she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him softly. "What is your name?" she asked quietly, rubbing his back slowly with one hand and cupping his face with the other.

Robin blushed at her question, but answered it nonetheless. Besides, she knew what he really looked like; how much more did he have to hide?

"My name is Richard Grayson," he answered awkwardly. He hadn't used that name for a long time. It was so familiar, yet so strange. "But you can call me Dick."

Starfire smiled widely at him, and he smiled back just as wide. The two came together in a long kiss; holding each other tightly as they shared their love with each other. When they pulled apart, Rob…Dick looked deeply into her eyes, and she his.

"What do you see?" he asked as he held her closer.

"I see my soul mate. I see a hero. I see someone I know better than anyone but I still know close to nothing about. I see you," she replied, love flowing out with her words like waves and washing over Richard, soaking him in emotion **(A/N: Would you like some cheese with that fluff?)**.

He kissed her softly before asking, "You think you know nothing about me?" He had a small smirk gracing his unmasked face.

Starfire looked slightly guilty. "A-a little," she squeaked.

Robin chuckled lightly before laying down on his bed. "Not for long you won't," he said, smiling widely at the beautiful Tamaranian next to him.

Starfire's expression went from guilty to happy in a second and she threw herself onto him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head and her hand on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he prepared himself to tell her everything he had never told anyone.

Robin took a deep breath and plunged into his story. "When I was little, my family and I were in the circus. We were known as the Flying Graysons, and we were the best acrobats around…"

As he continued his story, he found himself telling her absolutely everything. He couldn't help it. The walls that he had built around himself after his parents' deaths were quickly coming down, and all of the emotional build up came pouring out of him like water from a busted damn.

Starfire laid there and listened intently. She teared up and gripped him tightly at the sad and scary parts. She clutched him even closer to her when he told of all of the insane criminals he fought alongside Batman, such as Two-Face, the Riddler, and her personal least favorite, the Joker. She even smiled and laughed at the happy and funny parts, which were sadly very few.

When Robin finished, Starfire pushed herself up on her arms and stared down at her love. She saw Robin in a whole new light. He had been through so much, and he still managed to take it all in stride; to keep on going no matter what. And that's when she realized something.

Starfire sighed as she resumed her original position on his chest and smiled. Robin wrapped his arms around her again and gently began stroking her hair.

"Robin?" she asked quietly, seeing if he was still awake.

"Yes, Star?" he replied quietly; still stroking her hair.

"You are my hero, Richard," she said, snuggling closer into his warm body.

He softly kissed the top of her head. "You're my hero, too, Star," he replied.

After a few minutes, Star found herself becoming drowsy; the metronome of Robin's steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep. And soon she did. As she fell asleep, she could hear Dick's distant voice from her dream. _I love you, Star._

THE END

**Wow! That is a HUGE contrast from last chapter. Holy multiple personalities syndrome, Batman! Well, I hope you liked it. It was hard to write. Especially since I only had 2 hours to write it and my parents kept riding me about getting to bed early because the football team* has a weight lifting competition at 6 am tomorrow. Oh, but I am rambling again. Sorry.**

**In case you were wondering, this is part one of a two part one-shot series that I'm working on. Part 2, which is going to be posted next, is a BBRae one-shot involving what BB is doing in his room lately, and how BB has a special hidden talent.**

**Please review! Was it good? Bad? Too fluffy? Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad.**

***I know, a football player writing this stuff. I'll admit, though I'm a defensive lineman and can be very aggressive on the field, I'm really just a big…is "softy" the right word? Anyway, feel free to quirk an eyebrow at that. See ya on the gridiron, BEE-YOTCH! ******


	6. Hidden Talent

**Well, here's part 2 of my two-part one-shot series within this series. In case you didn't know, the previous chapter, "Robin's Mask," was part 1 of this short series. If you did read "Robin's Mask," and the author's note at the end, you would know that this will be a BBRae one-shot that takes place slightly after the previous chapter.**

**I know I've done this a lot, but I feel the need to do it again. Thank you to all of my reviewers. It really means a lot to me to know that there are people who enjoy my stories, and are kind enough to give me suggestions and advice. You guys rock hard!**

**Anyways, here's part 2. You guys deserve it. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: To prevent any confusion, just like the last two chapters, BB and Rae are NOT together…yet. Mwahaha. Sorry, channeling my inner villain. Oops.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics and Warner Bros. do; the lucky bastards.**

Beast Boy's Hidden Talent

_Lately, the crime rate in Jump City had been at an all time low. All the super-villains seemed to be plotting their next move at the exact same time, meaning that only small-time criminals were on the loose, but the Jump City P.D. had them handled._

_The residents of Titan's Tower were lulling into a routine of daily training sessions, meals, and hanging out or doing their own thing. Raven was reading through her entire collection, and would have to visit the local book store soon. Beast Boy was in his room doing God knows what whenever he wasn't playing video games or telling Raven jokes…_

Raven sat in the common room couch, contentedly sipping her favorite herbal tea and reading a thick tome. Today was oddly quiet. _Too quiet_, Raven thought to herself as she stopped reading to look to her left and to her right. When she saw no one was there, she sighed in relief, glad that Beast Boy wasn't going to pull another prank on her.

_Still, I wonder what he's up to_, Raven thought, finding herself daydreaming about the changeling…_again_.

_Damnit, Raven, why do you keep thinking about Beast Boy_, she scolded herself. She didn't need her emotions to give the answer. _Because I love him_, she told herself. _Because his relentless efforts to make me smile and laugh are the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, even if I don't tell him that. Because I miss his attention._

Raven sighed and tried to get back to her reading, but was interrupted by the sound of soft scratching behind her, followed by a quiet muttering of frustration.

The dark sorceress turned around to find her favorite shape shifter crouched over a giant, worn notebook, sitting at the kitchen counter and facing her. He seemed to be very focused as he skimmed his pencil over the paper, muttering to himself with his tongue barely sticking out of his mouth. Raven watched him in quiet curiosity until he looked up at her, then turned back to his paper, then did a double-take and looked back at her.

"Oh! Uh, hey, Raven," he said nervously, slowly snapping his giant notebook shut.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked, mild curiosity coming out in her voice.

Beast Boy smiled nervously and blushed slightly. "Oh! Uh, nothing, Rae. See you later," he replied hastily. And before she could remind him that her name was Raven and not "Rae," he was out the door with his notebook clutched to his chest.

_I wonder what that was all about_, Raven asked herself. She just shrugged and believed that if it was important, she would find out.

**I HOPE THIS PAGE-BREAK WORKS…I HOPE THIS PAGE-BREAK WORKS.**

Later that day, at dinner time, the Titans had all assembled themselves for the evening meal. The only one who hadn't shown up yet was Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rae…ven," Cyborg corrected himself as he called from the kitchen. "Can you go get BB down here for dinner? I need someone to argue with over what we're going to eat!"

Raven put down her book and sighed. "Fine," she groaned; annoyed. However, despite her tone, she was a little excited to have some alone time with Beast Boy even if she had to bear the smell of his room.

The sorceress stopped at Beast Boy's door and knocked. She got no answer. She knocked slightly louder. Raven was getting a little nervous for Beast Boy.

_What if something happened? Maybe I should check_, she thought to herself as she opened his bedroom door and braced herself for the odorous onslaught that was looming ahead.

When she stepped into his room, however, it was completely odor free. Raven noticed that he had cleaned. The room was still cluttered, but there weren't any leftovers or living things creeping around, and it actually smelled kind of…nice.

Raven took another step into his room and noticed that he wasn't there. As she turned to leave and continue looking for him, something on his desk caught her eye. It was the notebook he had been scratching in earlier that day.

The half-demon's curiosity got the best of her and she sat down at the desk, observing the contents of its cluttered surface.

Her gaze swept over the desk, taking in some rather surprising sights. She saw a small group of gray and black blobs. When she picked one up and kneaded it, she realized that it was a putty eraser, used by artists to leave the paper clear as though it was never drawn upon. She found a pencil holder, filled with sharpened and dulled pencils of every hardness and blackness. Finally, her gaze landed on the closed notebook before her, which, when she saw that the cover read, "Artist's Sketchbook," was actually a sketchbook for drawings.

_Beast Boy can draw?_ Raven asked herself doubtfully. _It's probably just really vague doodles or stick figures._

Slowly, she opened the worn and battered cover to the first page. She was surprised to find a very well drawn sketch of what appeared to be Beast Boy's Doom Patrol mask laying on a windowsill, with the silhouette of a bird flying away into the moonlight. On the bottom right corner, there were the words, _I Had to Move On._

Raven's breath hitched slightly. _He must lock his memories in here_, she wondered as she turned to the next page, which brought tears to her eyes.

It was a sketch of a small green boy crying on the shore of a large river, reaching out as if trying to grab something. On the other side of the page, Raven saw a boat with two people, a man and a woman holding each other as the boat began to tip over a waterfall…_I Should Have Done Something_.

Raven turned the page. She couldn't look at this anymore. She realized what pain Beast Boy had kept locked up inside, to only let out onto the pages of his sketchbook. The sorceress didn't know what these drawings meant, or if they even happened, but she knew that they held a special meaning to the changeling if he were to spend so much time making such beautiful, yet terrible drawings.

Raven looked down at the next page. It showed the whole team standing in front of Titan's Tower. Robin was giving a stern look as Beast Boy put rabbit ears behind Cyborg's head, Starfire seemed to be giggling and Raven was staring at the scene with a look of slight annoyance on her face. _It's almost like a picture_, Raven mused as she read the title, _My New Family._

Raven smiled lightly as she turned to the next page. Her smile disappeared when she saw it. It was a pile of shards of broken glass in the shape of a heart. In the shards of glass, Raven could see bits and pieces of Beast Boy's face. It was the remains of the box he had made for Terra. _I Didn't Love Her_, Raven read as she turned to the next page.

She gasped at the next picture. It was a portrait of her…laughing. He had drawn her face to be overflowing with mirth; smiling widely as she actually enjoyed something. Raven was just as surprised when she read the title. "'Someday…'" she read out loud before the sound of the door opening shook her from her snooping.

Raven turned to find a wet and confused Beast Boy walking into the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Raven?" the changeling said as he held the towel a little tighter. "What are you doing here?" His eyes fell on the open sketchbook and widened in horror.

He ran over and grabbed the sketchbook; shutting it and clutching it to his chest. "What are you doing with this?" he asked defensively.

Raven was taken aback by his reaction. "I-I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready, and you weren't here so I-I…" she was at a loss for words at the first time in her life.

"You were just snooping in my stuff," he finished for her, sadly sitting down on his bed with the sketchbook in his lap.

Raven sat down next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around him. He didn't struggle, though a small blush crept up his face.

"Don't feel bad, Beast Boy," she said as she tried to console him. "Your drawings were very good." Damn. She sounded like she was trying to make a four year old feel better. _I need to work on my people skills_, she noted in her mind.

Beast Boy looked up. "Really? You think I'm good?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she replied. "But…Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Beast Boy looked back down at the book and slowly ran his fingers. "This book…is like your magic mirror. It's my way of going into my mind; of sorting out my emotions," he answered quietly.

Raven looked at him sadly. "So…It all really happened?" she asked, though she already could tell his answer.

"Y-yes," Beast Boy answered shakily. Raven let out a small sob and hugged him tightly; the urge to fix his heartache over-powering her.

After a few minutes of silence, Beast Boy gave her a small smile. "If you liked them so much, how about some more?" he suggested, opening the sketchbook.

Raven nodded. She watched as Beast Boy turned page after page, showing her sketch after sketch; telling her his life story through his amazing drawings. She saw sketches of villains, of other Titans, of a giant black raven flying over the Tower. Raven saw drawings of the team, of individual members, and as time went on, she realized more and more had her in it. Sketches of her smiling, sketches of her sleeping, fighting, she even saw a sketch of Happy, Timid, and Brave.

Finally, Beast Boy turned to the last page, and Raven gasped but smiled. It was a drawing of her reading her book from earlier that day; lounging in the common room as she skimmed the pages of the large tome and sipped her tea. She looked at the title and it read, _I Love Her._

Raven looked up to find Beast Boy's emerald gaze already boring into her lavender one. He leaned in closer to her, and she leaned in closer to him. They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"Raven…" he whispered as he leaned in even closer.

"Beast Boy…" she echoed as she closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was gentle, soft, slightly clumsy because of the young heroes' nerves, but it felt amazing nonetheless. The half-demon and the changeling pulled apart but kept their foreheads together; their slightly heavier breaths drinking up the air from the small space between their faces.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and was met by the shimmering beauty of Raven's lavender orbs. The changeling couldn't keep it in any longer. He felt like he was going to blow if he didn't tell her. Raven felt the same to as she leaned towards him again.

"I love you, Raven. So much," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, too, Beast Boy," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and lowering him down onto the bed so that she was on top of him. They had completely forgotten that the shape shifter was only wearing a towel but they didn't care, they had waited so long for this and nothing was going to stop them from showing each other how much they meant to each other.

The two began to kiss slowly, still a little nervous. However, as time went on, the kiss became more and more heated, the couple sliding their tongues into the other's mouth; playfully wrestling and toying with each other as they explored the new territory. Raven moaned slightly into the kiss as he ran one hand up and down her slender back and buried the other in her silky lavender hair. Until…

"WHOA!" Was the shell-shocked scream of Cyborg as he came to see what was taking them so long. Raven jumped off of Beast Boy and landed on the ground while Beast Boy struggled to find some underwear.

Despite his evident surprise, Cyborg quickly regained his composure and grinned evilly. He walked up to Beast Boy and wagged his finger at him. "Now, now, Beast Boy, too much _sugar _before dinner spoils your appetite."

Raven and Beast Boy blushed, but the changeling glared at the half-robot. "If you tell anyone…" he threatened menacingly.

Cyborg shrugged. "Relax, B. My lips are sealed," he said slyly as he walked out the door. But once he was out the door, he rocketed down the hall screaming, "Hey, Robin! Starfire! Guess what I caught Raven and BB doing!"

Beast Boy chuckled and pulled on his uniform. Then, he put the sketchbook on his desk and took out a page before putting the sketchbook in a drawer and pulling out a fresh one and putting it on his desk.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven, who had been watching this ritual curiously. The changeling gave her a soft kiss on her lips before handing her the page he had taken out. It was the last sketch, _I Love Her._

"I really do love you, Rae," he said matter-of-factly. Beast Boy then took her hand and they began walking towards the common room together.

"I really love you, too, BB," she echoed, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned. "You called me 'BB,'" he pointed out.

Raven smiled. "Mm-hm," she replied.

"So does that mean I can call you 'Rae,'" he asked hopefully.

Raven laughed. "Yes," Raven answered.

"Sweet," Was Beast Boy's reply as he gave her kiss on the cheek and walked through the common room door; ready to face a smiling Starfire, a stunned Robin, and a laughing Cyborg.

_This would make one hell of a sketch_, Beast Boy thought as he sat down with his love and his friends, happily enjoying each others' company in new ways they had never dreamt of.

THE END

**Well, that's the end of part 2. From now on (or until the next time I want to write a 2-parter), we're back to one-shots. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Well, I'm already spit-balling a few more ideas for the next few one-shots, but feel free to make requests or suggestions. I'd love to hear your ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 6 of my story. I'm very happy that you have read and hopefully enjoyed my stories, and very proud that so many people like it; not to mention surprised. **

**NOTE: I based BB's desk off of my desk. I've got all sorts of pencils all over the place, with putty erasers, and my mannequin a.k.a Woody, and a big sketchbook. I kind of got the idea for this story a few months ago, when I was so emotionally scrunched up, I had to let it out, and I've been sketching ever since. I'll admit I'm not as good as BB is in this one-shot, but if I spend a good amount at work (though I don't really see it as work), it can be pretty good, just like writing. Do you know what I mean? Sorry if I'm rambling, but it's like two in the morning. I totally lost track of time while writing this.**

**I hope you like it! Keep on reading. There's way more BBRae and StarRob where that came from. Good night. Lol XD**

**Roses are red. Violets are blue. If you have something to say, please review! (No flames please!)**


	7. Why He Writes

**Welcome, to chapter 7! **

**I came up with this idea today in school when I thought about the different reasons why people write, as well as what love is to some people. Trust me; it's better than I'm letting on. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Just to prevent any confusion, BB and Rae are not together at the beginning of this one-shot. Also, Starfire does know Robin's real name.**

**Also, this story takes place about a year after when the events of "Trouble in Tokyo" took place. Robin is 18, Starfire is 18, Raven is 16, Beast Boy is 15, and Cyborg is 19.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or FFN.**

He Writes for Her

Beast Boy sat at his desk on his small laptop computer. He was writing a story. More specifically, he was writing a fan-fic.

He didn't know why, but Beast Boy found some of the few books he read, the comics he perused, and the movies he watched easy to relate to, and it inspired him.

Today, Beast Boy, aka "GarLogan15," was writing a romantic Kataang* one-shot. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he wrote the final paragraph of his story:

_Aang's grey eyes stared deeply into Katara's shimmering pools of azure as their faces came closer and closer, until the space between their lips was no more. Their hearts raced as they showed their love for one another after years of waiting. As the two lovers pulled apart, Aang whispered, "I love you."_

Beast Boy saved the document and uploaded it onto . He then published it and sighed. The young hero leaned back in his chair and cracked his aching knuckles.

_Another great romance on the Net_, he thought to himself contentedly. As he sat there for a few moments, he began to think.

_Why? Why do I write romance and fluff?_ He wondered as he sat up straight in his seat to think more clearly. _I write to express myself, but why am I expressing love and romance and happily-ever-after?_

Without even thinking that hard, he knew the answer. It was very simple. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before.

"Because I want it," he thought out loud. "I want the pure, true love that I put into my stories. I feel love, and I want to share it with the love of my life. I need her. I need Raven."

He finished off that last thought confidently, but then a small voice in the back of his head began to put him down.

_But what if she doesn't love you?_ The quiet, yet powerful voice said. _What if she hates you? How do you know that you're in love?_

Beast Boy's ears drooped, but quickly perked up and he gained his usual demeanor. "I know just who to ask!" he said excitedly as he strode out of his room. Unfortunately, the changeling was so excited that he didn't see a certain empath coming towards him around the corner with her nose in a book before he walked into her.

"Ouch!" they both shouted in unison as they fell to the floor. Raven's book was on the floor and Beast Boy quickly picked it up and gave it to her as he helped her up.

"Uh, thanks," muttered a confused and annoyed Raven.

Beast Boy just stood there staring at her for a moment and she began to get a little worried.

"What?" she asked as she self-consciously began rubbing her face. "Is there something on my face?"

The shape shifter snapped out of his trance. "What? No, no. Your face is perfect," Beast Boy hastily replied before biting his tongue. Raven blushed and pulled up her hood.

Beast Boy tried to save himself. "No, no. That's not what I meant, Raven," he said, but he immediately regretted it.

Raven glared at him. "So there _is_ something wrong with my face?" she asked menacingly.

Beast Boy paled slightly. _Shit. _"Yes. No! Um…Uh, your face…uh," he stammered nervously.

Raven's glare only intensified. "You're slitting your throat to stop a nose bleed, Beast Boy," she warned. "I suggest you just walk away."

Beast Boy just nodded dumbly and muttered a "Sorry" that he was sure she didn't hear as he walked past her to continue on his journey to the answer.

**PAGE BREAKS! THEY'RE BREAKS IN THE PAGE! 2****ND**** VERSE, SAME AS THE FIRST… PAGE BREAKS! THEY'RE BREAKS IN THE PAGE!**

Raven sighed as she watched a frightened Beast Boy walk around the corner she had just come from. She checked her book for any damage and then continued on her way, now deep in thought.

_Does he really think my face is perfect? _She asked herself as she made her way to the common room.

**N-no**, Timid nervously stammered. **Even if he did think we're pretty, he probably hates us.** Worried tears began to form in her eyes.

**Aw, don't be such a Daisy Downer, Timmy! **Happy squealed. **Besides, did you see how flustered he got when he thought we thought he had said we were ugly? **She let out a laugh.

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but Happy is right**, Knowledge explained. **He did show signs of guilt and regret when he apologized, and he seemed sincere when he said we looked perfect.**

A purple-cloaked emotion sighed. **I love him so much**, Love said dreamily, and both she and Happy sighed in unison.

Raven was actually slightly amused by her emotions for the first time. The topic of Beast Boy really set them abuzz**.

_Maybe-maybe he does love me_, she thought with a smile.

**That's my girl! **Brave, Happy, and Love all cheered in unison.

**Finally! We got through that thick skull of hers!** Rude exclaimed before letting out a reverberating belch.

Knowledge grimaced. **Technically we're already **_**in **_**her "thick skull," Rude**, the yellow-cloaked emotion said.

**MEANWHILE, ON BEAST BOY'S JOURNEY…**

Beast Boy breathed deeply as he stood before the door to the one person in the Tower who could give him advice as to what he was feeling and why it drives him to write.

As he reached out to knock on Robin's door, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he remembered when he and Cyborg wrote "The Nest" in Sharpie on Robin's door. To the changeling's pleasant surprise, the writing was still there.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. This time he heard a muffled giggle, and his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door and his chin hit the floor.

Starfire was straddling Robin on the bed and they were making out. To Beast Boy's relief, they weren't naked, so his mind wouldn't be _permanently_ traumatized. Still, seeing his friends like this was disturbing and weird. The green hero's garbled mind made him take in a sharp breath of surprise.

The couple looked up and jumped. Starfire squeaked and fell off the bed while Robin simply shot up and glared at the changeling.

For a few moments the three stared at each other in silence. Beast Boy was nervously shuffling his feet, Starfire was blushing and glancing nervously between the two boys, and Robin was breathing heavily as he stared Beast Boy down.

"_Can I help you, Beast Boy?_" the Boy Wonder asked through clenched teeth.

Beast Boy bravely stood his ground, but his answer still came out as a frightened stammer. "Uh, y-yeah. Can I please talk to you, Robin?" he asked, then glanced at Starfire, "Alone?"

The Boy Wonder had calmed down, but still had an annoyed look on his face. "Star, could you please wait outside?" he asked in a softened voice. "I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes."

Starfire smiled nervously. "Okay, Dick," she replied, walking to the door before shooting one last nervous glance between the two and gliding out into the hall.

Despite the serious intentions of his visit, Beast Boy couldn't help but snicker at the weird name Starfire had for Robin. The Boy Wonder's head whipped around. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"What kind of pet name is 'Dick'?" Beast Boy asked as he stopped snickering, but still smirked at the older hero.

"It's not a pet name, it's just my name," he replied calmly before pointing a threatening finger at the green boy. "You didn't hear that."

Beast Boy nodded, but stayed silent. Robin stared at him with a confused and annoyed look on his masked face.

"Hello? Hello! Earth to Beast Boy," Robin said, snapping the changeling out of his thoughts.

"Huh-uh. What?" he asked.

Robin glared, his previous annoyance returning to him. "Why are you here?" he inquired, trying to suppress the urge to go off on the scrawny changeling.

Beast Boy perked back up. "Oh, yeah…Right. I had to talk to you about something important," he explained as he sat down on Robin's bed. "What does love feel like?" he asked suddenly, blushing slightly as the words came out of his mouth.

The Boy Wonder was slightly taken aback at the boy's question, and his face softened as he sat down at his desk chair. He knew that Beast Boy wasn't serious that often, but when he asked a question like _that_, he meant every word.

"Well, what kind of love are we talking about here?" Robin asked, "Platonic love, friendship love, romantic love…"

Beast Boy stopped him. "It's not friendship love and I thought Bubonic was a plague. I want to know about romantic love," he said, all nervousness washed away.

Robin thought for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"What does it feel like? How can you tell when someone else loves you? How do you know when _you're _in love?" Beast Boy asked rapidly, getting excited to find the answer to his question.

Robin's mind reeled slightly. "Okay, okay, Beast Boy, slow down," he said. "I'm not Kid Flash, you know."

His complaint didn't daunt the changeling as he stared up at his leader hopefully. Robin sat in silence for a moment as he thought up an answer to the complicated question.

"Love," he began, "Is very…complex. It can feel different to different people. Some people say they get butterflies in their stomach when they're around the one they love, while others babble like an idiot because they get so nervous. It's different for everyone, because everyone takes their emotions a different way." He finished his thought expecting to find his green friend let down and discouraged at getting what he would probably see as a mediocre answer, but was pleased and surprised to find the boy staring at him intently in wonder.

"If it's different for everyone, what's it feel like for you and Starfire?" he asked, wanting to know more about this emotion.

Robin was slightly taken aback at such a personal question, but he still began to give him his answer. Even though he didn't often act it, Robin saw Beast boy as a little brother, and filled in the spots of an older male role model that Cyborg left open. He cared deeply for the green boy and he wanted this discussion to be a success. Robin saw this as a chance to become Beast Boy's go-to guy.

"Well," he began as he thought of his answer, "When I'm with Star, I feel complete. She accepts me for who I am and I her. When I'm around her, I feel the need to make her happy, to make her smile. And her naiveté is just about the most adorable thing I've ever seen…" Robin trailed off and began to stare into space, which is very un-Robin-ly.

Beast Boy chuckled, snapping Robin out of his trance. "What's so funny?" Robin asked, confused at Beast Boy's reaction.

Beast Boy laughed. "When did the conversation topic move from what love is to Starfire?" he joked.

Robin smirked. "Sorry, BB," he said. "I hope you understand."

"What, love or your undying affection for Starfire?" Beast Boy replied with a laugh.

"Both," Robin said with a chuckle.

"I think I understand. Thanks, Robin," Beast Boy replied as he got up.

Robin got up and began heading for the door, too; no doubt on his way to the common room to meet Starfire.

The two walked across the Tower, Robin was feeling his detective senses kick in, along with his "friend senses."

"So, Beast Boy," Robin began, "What brought about this little love thing?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Alright, I'll tell you," he said. "But don't laugh, and don't tell anyone, or I'll tell all the Titans in the world about today's little tryst with Star."

Robin chuckled. "BB, this Robin you're talking to," the Boy Wonder joked. "If there's anyone who can be trusted with a secret, it's me."

Beast Boy sighed. "Okay," he began. "I write romance stories."

Robin sniggered into his arm, but paid attention to the green hero. "Y-yeah," he replied, trying not to laugh.

Beast Boy didn't seem to notice. "A-and I didn't know why, until recently," the shape shifter explained.

Robin regained control of himself. "And…" Robin urged him.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and stopped walking. "I think I might be in love with Raven," he said quickly.

Robin broke out laughing and Beast Boy blushed. "Duuude," Beast Boy whined. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Robin struggled to catch his breath. "Okay. Okay," he huffed. "Sorry." Robin said after he regained his usual manner.

Beast Boy sighed and looked down. "Yeah. That's what I think she'd do too," he said sadly. Robin's laughter on any other topic would not have the same effect on Beast Boy on a normal day, but today the changeling's feelings left him…vulnerable.

Robin put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Beast Boy," he began, realizing he had struck a nerve.

**BACK TO RAVEN, WHO IS IN THE HALLWAY ABOUT TO CONVERGE ON THE BOY'S LOCATION…**

"It's okay, Robin," Raven heard Beast Boy say sadly. "I realized that she probably hates me anyways."

Raven unintentionally flattened herself to the wall and leaned closer to the corner to hear who they were talking about.

_Who's he talking about? _Raven asked herself as she listened to Beast Boy's melancholy monologue.

"Beast Boy, Raven doesn't hate you, you're one of her best friends," she heard Robin say, and her eyes widened as she leaned in even closer.

Beast Boy sighed. "Even if she doesn't hate me, she probably doesn't think much of me. I mean look at me, dude! I'm green, I have fangs, and elf ears!" he cried. Raven's heart broke at his words. What was bringing about this self-hatred?

Raven could feel Robin's loss for words as the sad boy leaned against the wall. "I'm weak, I'm small. All I can do is crack jokes and annoy people," he sighed. Then, he chuckled sadly.

"Do you know why I keep telling Raven jokes?" he asked the Boy Wonder. Robin shook his head.

"I can tell when she's hurting, Rob. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, I always know what she's feeling. And I know that she's sad most of the time, and it breaks my heart," he said, his voice cracking as he appeared as though he was about to cry. "I want to see her smile; I want to make her laugh. Like you said when you're with Starfire, when I'm near Raven, everything makes sense, and I don't feel stupid or weak, but the same time I do, and I want to make her feel like she's the most beautiful, most important person in the world, because she is to me."

Raven squeaked quietly as she fought back tears of both joy and sympathy. He loved her! It was times like these that she was happy that she could feel emotion. Another shaky sigh from Beast Boy shook her from her thoughts and she peaked around the corner to see Robin giving him an awkward, reassuring hug.

_What do I do? _She asked herself, racking her brain for a solution.

**Give him a big hug and a kiss! **Happy cheered.

**N-no! Not while Robin's there. He'll laugh**, Timid squeaked.

**Aw, come on, Timmy! The more the merrier! **Happy replied.

**Go get him. He loves you, so what have you got to lose? **Brave and Love agreed.

**They're right. If you both love each other, nothing should stop you from being happy**, Knowledge and Wisdom explained.

_Okay. You're right. Here we go_, Raven thought as she took a deep breath and turned the corner.

**THIS IS ANOTHER PAGE BREAK…A BREAK IN THE PAGE…PLEASE; CONTINUE WITH THE READING OF THE STORY…**

Despite the awkwardness of Robin's hug, the saddened Beast Boy welcomed it and felt slightly better when the Boy wonder released him. Whatever relief he had during the hug was instantly turned into horror when he saw Raven coming around the corner with a strange look on her face.

_Oh, man! I knew it, she's gonna hate me! _Beast boy thought sadly as she walked up to him, shoving a worried and shocked Robin out of her way.

She stopped with her face just inches in front of his as she stared into his eyes, still wearing that unfamiliar expression on her face. Beast Boy struggled to come up with an apology.

"Raven, please, I-I was j-just kidding! Please don't hurt m-mmpphhh!" he was cut off by Raven's lips on his. She was kissing him!

Beast Boy regained control from the shock and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, deepening the kiss. Robin stared at the scene and rubbed his eyes for a few moments before slowly walking towards the common room; turning around every few steps to make sure that he had actually seen Raven and Beast Boy making out in the middle of the hallway. He shook his head and walked through the common room doors to meet up with Starfire.

Beast Boy and Raven stood there for a while, lips locked as they shared their love for one another for the first time ever. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and they had to pull apart.

Raven brought her hands around to cup Beast Boy's smiling face. Raven smiled back at him and stepped on the tips of her toes to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Beast Boy," she whispered, hugging him tightly like a large teddy bear; pressing her head against his chest and listening to his now rapid heartbeat.

"I love you, too, Rae," he replied quietly, softly kissing the top of her head.

The two stood like that for a while before heading into the common room, where they found a clueless Starfire, a dazed Robin, and a suspicious Cyborg who was watching Robin.

At the sound of the common room doors opening, Cyborg turned and saw the young couple walk in with their hands intertwined. His jaw hit the floor at the sight.

Beast Boy stared around at his friends. Robin and Cyborg still had dazed looks on their faces and Starfire was beginning to hover up and off the couch while wearing an unnaturally wide smile.

Beast Boy smirked at the unusual sight. "What?" he said, acting as though everything was as it should be. To him and Raven it seemed that way, at least. "Just another story in the making."

Raven smiled at him and he pulled her closer. Their lips touched, and Robin and Cyborg fainted as Starfire shot through the roof. The two ignored the chaos around them and shared what they saw as their happily-ever-after.

THE END

**Whoa. I spent more time on this than any of the other stories that I have written so far. I hope you guys think that the extra time was well-spent. I do.**

***For those readers that are not Avatarded, "Kataang" is a canon ship from the Nickelodeon TV series **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. It involves two of the show's main characters, Aang and Katara. I highly recommend watching the show. It's great in every way and it's just an overall good program, not like most of Nickelodeon's other shows. Also, Scott Menville (Voice of Robin) did a bit character in an episode in Season 1, Dee Bradley Baker (Voice of Larry the Titan and many of the monsters) does the voices of all of the animals, and Andrea Romano is the casting and voice acting director for both programs.**

****Yes. "Abuzz" is actually a word, and it is awesome.**

**I realize that some of my stories are a little redundant (love that word, too), and I'm coming up with some new story ideas that will be fresh and enjoyable, so don't lose faith, dear readers!**

**What did you think of the story? Was it good? Bad? Please, please, **_**please**_** review! **


	8. Sharing Gar

**Welcome to chapter…what is it…8 now? **

**Thank you, reviewers! I love it when I get feedback about my stories! Whether it's a compliment, advice, or a suggestion I want to hear your input, except for flamers. If you guys don't like a story, don't read it. That's what I do. I don't go, "Wow, this sucks! I should tell the writer that!" I go, "Wow, this sucks! I'm going to go read another story!" I'm rambling again. Sorry. Anyways, thanks again to all of my reviewers! You're the best! **

**I came up with this the other day when my parents felt the urge to give me another blow-by-blow of the day of my birth. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Sharing Garfield

For three hours, the halls of the Titans Tower of Jump City echoed with the pained and anguished screams of Raven. She wasn't angry about anything per say, the event in and of itself was excited and happy, but it was still incredibly painful for the now thirty empath. She wasn't being tortured; she was having her first baby.

Garfield's (BB's) POV:

Garfield Logan, the now twenty-nine year old superhero known as Changeling, paced nervously outside the door of the medical wing, jumping every time he heard his beloved wife's pained shrieks. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg stood by across the hall, eyeing the green man with concern. Another scream pierced through the air and Gar grimaced at the horrible sound.

The shape shifter growled in frustration. "Argh! I can take this anymore!" He screamed, as he began marching for the door. "I have to be there for her!"

Nightwing grabbed him and Cyborg blocked the door. "Sorry, BB," Cyborg said, sincerely meaning his apology. "But Raven said that she wanted to be alone with the midwife for this."

Gar snarled and pulled his arm out of Nightwing's grip, but stayed put. He was so focused on Raven; he didn't even react to the fact that Cyborg still called him by his old alias.

"Fine," Garfield growled, wincing as another one of Raven's shrieks reverberated through the Tower. "But just because I'm the only one here who gives a shit about Rae right now, doesn't mean you guys can all make it worse!"

The minute those words left his lips, he regretted every word. Starfire had tears of hurt and sympathy for Raven welling up in her eyes, Nightwing looked astonished and hurt at the hostility from the changeling, and Cyborg just looked sad as he shook his head slowly.

"Garfield," he said, using Gar's real name for the first time in years, "We care about Raven just as much as you but you can't get so wound up about this. We're all worried, but in the end she'll be fine. Raven's strong."

Gar sighed out of frustration and guilt. He felt so wound up right now. The hero was concerned about his wife, angry ant his friends…he was a rolling ball of emotion and stress. The hero massaged his temples a little to quell the flames of the headache that had begun to develop and sighed.

"You're right," he replied, closing his eyes. "I know you guys are worried, too. I guess I just-"He stopped. Something was wrong. It was quiet. No, his sensitive elf ears picked up a new sound. It was…crying!

He immediately perked up. "Guys, she did it!" He exclaimed, running through the door. However, the sight in front of him stopped him in mid run. Garfield saw his beautiful wife, with her lavender hair plastered to her gray face with sweat, cradling a small bundle in her arms, smiling down at it and rocking it back and forth to calm it. The changeling was paralyzed.

Raven's POV:

Raven looked up at her husband and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "It's a little baby girl," she said quietly, sitting up straighter to give Garfield a better look.

She saw him exhale and walk over to the bed, never taking his eyes of the little bundle in her arms. He looked back and forth between his wife and the baby. She looked just like her mother, except for the slightly green tinge to her pale skin; it was like looking at a small, pudgy Raven.

"She-she looks just like you," Gar whispered, still looking at the life they had created together; the beautiful result of their love for one another born in a small, fragile body. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"She has your eyes," Raven said, cupping his face in one of her hands, while still holding their newborn in the other.

Garfield turned to her with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. The two looked at their daughter and then turned to face one another. Raven and Garfield put their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Tears of joy began to fall out of their closed eyes and down their cheeks as they sobbed into each other. They had come so far to get to the end of this journey, and now it was time for the beginning of something even more beautiful; even more amazing.

The rest of the Titans watched from the doorway; all three of them touched by the scene in front of them. Starfire was openly weeping into Nightwing's shoulder, Cyborg sniffled and wiped a single tear out of his eye, and the usually unreadable Nightwing looked choked up and hugged Starfire tighter.

The sound of her parents' sobs woke the newborn baby and she opened her eyes. The girl began to cry.

The two parents looked up and Raven began to rock her back to sleep, cooing softly and whispering to the baby. After a few minutes, their daughter fell asleep.

"What should we name her?" Raven asked, looking up at her husband, who was still staring at the now dormant form of his child.

"Arella," he whispered. Raven gasped and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him softly on the lips. Raven was so happy that they could name their daughter after her mother. "And her middle name should be…Marie."

Garfield smiled and pulled her in for a more lingering, passionate kiss. The sound of his mother's name made his heart swell with joy.

The two young parents pulled away from one another to watch their daughter sleep. Raven and Gar couldn't wrap their minds around it fully. This was so hard to take in all at once.

"Arella Marie Logan," Raven muttered. "My baby." She looked up at her husband and smiled, do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Garfield smiled and nodded, gently taking his daughter from Raven and cradling her protectively against his chest. He smiled at the sleeping form and looked up at his wife happily before returning to his close observation of his daughter.

Raven watched this ritual with a smile on her face. Then, a strange feeling went through her when she saw the look in his eyes. It was the look he gave her whenever he was staring into her eyes, the look of love so pure that meant he would do anything to protect her, even turn into the Beast.

After a few moments of mild confusion, Raven realized with a quiet chuckle when she realized what the tiny feeling was. It was jealousy. She was jealous because she wasn't the only person who held Garfield's entire heart. She had to share her husband with her daughter.

Raven chuckled again at how strange the concept was. Still, she was just a little bit sad that Gar wasn't all his anymore. She sighed as she came out of her own thoughts and found her husband smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, though she knew what was coming. Gar could read her so well, it was like he could read her mind.

Still smirking, Garfield bent down with his daughter still in his arms and kissed Raven softly on the lips, keeping their lips locked for a few minutes before pulling away.

She opened her eyes to find him still smirking a few inches away from her face, now sitting on the bed.

He kissed her forehead and said the words that she was dying to hear him say, though she didn't know it until right when the four words escaped his lips.

"I'll always be yours," he whispered before pulling her in for another kiss.

THE END

**I really like this one-shot. I don't know why, but I do. I hope you liked it as well!**

**As I mentioned in the Author's Note at the beginning of the story, I got the idea for this chapter when my parents told me the story of my birth. However, I got most of the interactions between BB and Rae from the day my little cousin was born.**

**My baby cousin, Dylan (I call him "Slurpee," because he was born on 7/11), was born last year, and I was at the hospital right after he was born. I was sitting in the operation room with my aunt and my uncle when I saw the most beautiful moment I've ever seen between two people. No movie, no book, no fan-fic could ever describe how touching it is to see two soul-mates meet their newborn child for the first time together. I, of course, was silent (and didn't actually tell them how touched I was because I didn't want to ruin it or anything) as I watched the exchange. Grr. I have to stop rambling.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like the story, and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I try to get as much writing time in as possible, but it's getting harder to post as often as I did when I started this series a few weeks back. I'm sure you understand, being writers and all. However, I will try to get at least one new chapter up per week. I hope that's enough.**

**Please review! I value your input! Comments and constructive criticism please! Flamers can suck it twice!**


	9. BB's Intervention

**Here's chapter 10, my friends!**

**I hope you all liked "Sharing Gar" because that-was a hard one to write. **

**Anyways, here's another funny one. It isn't so much a "BB & Cy" shenanigans, it's more of a "BB & Co." shenanigans. You'll like it. I swear.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans. Not yet. I'm saving up. :p**

**Enjoy!**

Beast Boy, You Have a Problem

It was a sunny afternoon, and Beast Boy was sitting in the common room playing video games. He had been for the past week. In fact, he hadn't left the couch except to get more Monster (nasty stuff) and to relieve himself of his subsequently green urine. He took no notice of the rest of the Titans when they came walking through the door until they all stood in between him and the TV.

Beast Boy looked irritated. "What?" he spat. "I got to beat the Monkey Zombie Army soon."

Robin was un-fazed. "Beast Boy, this is an intervention," he stated.

"Everyone who is here is here because they love you," Starfire piped.

Beast Boy went to get up and leave, but Cyborg pushed him back down. "No, B," he said. "We've gotta talk."

Beast Boy got annoyed. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "I don't drink or do drugs."

"It's not the drugs we're talking about," Raven replied. "You play way too much videogames."

The changeling subconsciously hugged the Game Station controller to his chest. "I don't have a problem," the green teen argued, his eye twitching. "I could stop whenever I want to."

"Then put the controller down," Robin replied coolly.

"Fine, just one more level," Beast Boy said, trying to shove everyone out of his way.

Robin took the controller from the boy's hands and Cyborg held him down as he began to struggle. "You can't do this!" he shouted. "I have to!"

"Beast Boy, look at you," Raven said, giving him a mirror. Beast Boy looked into it. His green hair was a mess, his uniform was wrinkled, and his fang was a sickly yellowish color. He was a mess. Of course, he was too stubborn to notice.

"So what?" he replied hotly. "I'm as healthy as a horse."

Cyborg scoffed. "Do you call pissing green being as healthy as a horse?" he argued.

"What, piss isn't supposed to be green?" the hero said, earning him weird looks from the rest of the team. "Well, last time I checked, skin isn't supposed to be green either."

"That's not the point-" Robin began, but Beast Boy had already started another one of his hyperactive rants. "And people aren't supposed to be made out of metal, and people shouldn't have wings, and people shouldn't catch on fire without burning, or wear a mask 24/7. I'm pretty sure that thing has grown onto your face, Robin," the green hero gushed, tugging slightly on Robin's mask. The Boy Wonder slapped his hand away.

"Beast Boy, these are letters from your friends about how you've been acting," Raven interrupted, handing him a pile of paper. Beast Boy began to leaf through it.

_Friend Beast Boy is behaving like a flying fut-korginark! I wish that he would be normal so we may do the hanging out again._

-Starfire

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr._

-Wildebeest

_Gnaark!_ _Gnaark says you're being an asshole._

-Kole & Gnaark

_He's been blowing off all of us to play all of those games. That's not hot._

-Hotspot

_I miss racing with my buddy. Too much videogames has dried him up._

-Aqualad

_Sr. Beast Boy, ¡para por favor el jugar de los juegos de video tanto! Le faltamos, y cada uno le falta, especialmente Sr. ¡Cyborg! ¡Usted está guardando a se casi tanto como el bonito-muchacho Speedy allá! __¡Vuelto por favor! _[Mr. Beast Boy, please stop playing the videogames! We miss you, and everyone misses you, especially Mr. Cyborg! You are keeping to yourself more than pretty-boy Speedy over there! Please come back!]

- Más y Menos

The two Hispanic speedsters' letter had a childish* drawing of Más y Menos standing with the green hero outside and smiling, and another of Más y Menos standing alone outside with frowns on their faces.

Beast boy leafed through many letters like this from all of the Titans, and he slowly began to see the effect his addiction has on his friends. He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"I can't believe it," said Beast Boy. "I thought that videogames was just a hobby for me, and it turned out to be an addiction that hurt me and my friends. I'm so sorry, this is unbelievable."

All of a sudden, a yellow and red blur zoomed into the common room and stopped right next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy shouted when Kid Flash came out of nowhere and fell off the couch.

"You know what's unbelievable," Kid Flash said with a smirk, "Is that I'm the only person in the damn Titans who thinks that the fact that you all think videogames are an addiction is freakin' scary." And with that, Kid Flash zoomed out of the Tower to God knows where he goes whenever he does that; probably to make out with Jinx or something, whatever.

Beast Boy looked back at his friends and smirked. "Let's go to the arcade!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

The entire team shot him a weird look and shook their heads. "Dudes, chill," he said. "Why don't we go to the park?"

"Sounds good," Robin said. "Titans move!"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and smirked again. "He likes saying that _way _too much," he joked as the Teen Titans headed out the door to go to the park.

THE END

**Well, I hope you liked this one. I came up with the idea when I heard a friend of mine talk about videogames for about half an hour until someone said, "Dude, you've got a major problem." Not that I have anything against videogames, I love them, but there's a lot cooler and more fun stuff out there; like writing or shark diving(ha!).**

***Seriously, how old are Más y Menos. I'm not a doctor, and I'm not a superhero expert, but I'm pretty sure that regardless of superpower or nationality, people who are teenagers should not be that short. I'm just saying, maybe they should team up with Melvin, Teether, Timmy Tantrum, and Bobby. Ha!**

**Just to remind you guys, I'm keeping this series up and running even though I'm also working on my other story, "Inter-Dimensional Dementia." I will spend more time posting for this series because I want to make the next chapters of "IDD" as detailed and well-made as possible for you guys, so don't be pissed or worried or whatever if I don't post to "IDD" for a while.**

**Please review! Was it funny? Not funny? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism please! Flamers can screw themselves (although I'm totally cool with the gays! XD).**


	10. Hard to Concentrate

**Here's your all new BBRae fanfic, folks! **

**This is another songfic to a Red Hot Chili Peppers song. This time it's to the lyrics of "Hard to Concentrate." It's a great song. I've found that a lot of RHCP songs are great for songfics, so I may make more in the future.**

**NOTE: Just like "Funny Face," I may have moved around/removed/"added" a few verses to condense the story, so please, my fellow RHCP fans out there, don't shun me! **

**Also, just in case any non-Christians get offended, don't worry, I'm Jewish. I just wrote it like this because I'm very sure that neither Beast Boy nor Raven is Jewish. And I've got to do what's in the majority's best interest (ba-zing!). The Man is keepin' me unleavened, like my matzo (hahaHA!). All of you Jews who will join me, say, "Challah!" What up, my chomeboys (or homeboys)? Let's show these Goys how we throw down.* Oops. Religious rambling. Not good.**

***Translation for non-Jews in post-story Author's Note.**

**I do not own the "Hard to Concentrate" or the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would still be on the air, BBRae would be canon, and Kid Flash would show up a hell of a lot more. Also, I don't own God.**

**Enjoy!**

BB Gets Married (Hard to Concentrate)

The ceremony was set up perfectly. Beast Boy and Raven had picked the roof of Titan's Tower to be the place where they would pledge eternal love to one another. Hundreds of chairs were set up on the proud tower's roof, and each was filled with Titans, friends, and even the Doom Patrol.

The roof had been decorated to be subtly traditional, with a few of Raven and Beast Boy's personal touch, such as the green carpet from the door in the back that rolled up to the altar, and the lavender flowers that were strung all around the spot. The only thing missing this perfect picture was the bride. We now join our favorite green groom as he awaits his love.

Beast Boy stood nervously at the altar, waiting for his bride-to-be, his Raven, to appear and for the ceremony to begin. He was sweating slightly as he checked his appearance every few seconds to make sure he looked alright. He looked fine, of course, but it had become a temporary nervous tick.

The changeling wore a classic black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and pants. His black leather shoes were so shiny that even Cyborg had to admire the polishing job the green hero had done. Beast Boy's nervous twitches brought his eyes up to the groomsmen.

Naturally, Cyborg was his best man, but he had to wear a green tuxedo that was specially tailor-made fit him and his prosthetics.

Beast Boy began to worry about the decorations and music and all of the other parts of the wedding, but he stopped himself. Starfire had done an unexpectedly, but not unwelcomed, good job on being wedding planner. She did her homework on Earthly matrimonial customs, and listened to Beast Boy and Raven's every worry and need regarding their special day. Beast Boy felt bad for doubting Star at that moment, she really had put all her heart and soul into making today perfect for the couple.

_Hustle, bustle and so much muscle awww  
cells about to separate  
and I find it hard to concentrate and_

_Temporary this cash and carry  
I'm stepping up to indicate  
the time has come to deviate and_

The green hero's attention was snapped to the back of the room as the wedding music began to play and everyone rose to face the bride with the now fully grown Titan. The doors swung open and all nervousness washed away as Beast Boy released a gasp and became entranced by his bride.

A blushing, radiant Raven slowly glided down the aisle, arm in arm with Robin, the closest thing to a male relative she had ever had. She wore a flowing white gown with a shimmering silver lining along the hems of the dress, making her shine more than she already did.

Robin wore the same green tux as Cyborg, although it was obviously much smaller. However, his mask stayed on of course.

Following slowly behind the bride were the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Starfire was escorted by Aqualad, with Bumblebee close behind with Speedy, followed by Jinx with Kid Flash. The groomsmen wore the same green tuxedo as Robin and Cyborg, but like Robin, their masks stayed on underneath (except for Aqualad). The bridesmaids wore form-fitting, deep purple dresses that shone with in the early autumn sun. The groomsmen and bridesmaids split and made their way to their respectable positions next to their friends.

Beast Boy's eyes didn't leave Raven, even when she seemed to materialize in front of him and giggled at his glossy eyes; snapping him out of his trance. This earned a bout of quiet chuckles from the crowd when they saw him jump slightly.

"You look beautiful, Rae," Beast Boy said quietly while they waited for the priest to begin.

_All I want is for you to be happy and  
take this moment to make you my family and  
finally you have found something perfect and  
finally you have found_

_Estuary is blessed but scary your  
hearts about to palpitate  
and I'm not about to hesitate and_

Despite the fact that they had been together for years, Raven couldn't help but blush. "Thank you," she replied. "You look okay too." This earned her a grin from him.

A bout of "aws" brought them back to reality and they looked down the aisle. The sight brought smiles to their faces, as well. As was Raven's request, little Melvin was the flower girl. She slowly walked the aisle, sprinkling blue and white flower petals in her wake. When she finished the aisle, she ran back to the rear, where Bobby waited for her in a seat specially made for him.

The two love-struck heroes turned back to one another as the priest began to speak to the crowd. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church… Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

He then turned to Beast Boy and Raven and continued. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

_One to treasure the rest of your days here and  
give you pleasure in so many ways dear and  
finally you have found something perfect and  
finally you have found…here we go_

The minister turned to Beast Boy. "Garfield Mark Logan, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Beast Boy's eyes never left Raven's as he replied, "I will."

_Do you want me to show up for duty and  
serve this woman and honor her beauty and  
finally you have found something perfect and  
finally you have found...yourself_

Ignoring the openly weeping Elasti-Girl in the third row, the minister turned to Raven. "Raven, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Raven's eyes began to tear up, but she never broke eye contact with Beast Boy. "I will," she whispered, her voice cracking.

The crowd collectively wore a smile, they knew what was about to happen. Even the priest was smiling. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife," he proclaimed. "You may now kiss the-" He didn't finish because a Channel 7 News helicopter flew out of nowhere with its cameras trained on the two very pissed heroes.

The crowd of super-humans was in an uproar and Argent shot out of the crowd and into the air, her black dress fluttering wildly in the wind. She grabbed the chopper with a metal claw and pulled it back towards the city.

The circus gone, the crowd and couple calmed down. Beast Boy turned to the priest and smirked. "Do you think you could that again?" he requested.

"Oh, of course, my son," the priest said, smiling warmly at the man.

"Thanks, Dude, Dad, Father, darn," Beast boy stammered as he screwed up the priest's title.

The priest chuckled but continued. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife," he proclaimed again. "You may now kiss the bride."

Beast Boy and Raven didn't hesitate. She threw her arms around _her husband's_ neck and brought his lips down to hers. The green man smiled into the kiss as cheers erupted from the crowd around them and he wrapped his arms around _his wife's_ waist, pulling her closer to him. They smiled together as they kissed softly; both of their hearts beating rapidly in tandem as they shared their first kiss as spouses.

_Sweet precision and soft collision awww  
hearts about to palpitate  
and I find it hard to separate and_

When the two newlyweds pulled apart, they walked back down the aisle together, their guest falling in behind them, heading down to the common room for the reception and congratulating the bride and groom the whole way down.

Beast Boy and Raven politely thanked and greeted all of their guests, and Beast Boy was nearly crushed to death by Rita** in a tearful hug that rivaled Starfire's, but their thoughts and eyes remained on each other for nearly the whole trip down to the common room.

The reception was fun and romantic, full of antics and dancing and lunacy, but that's for another story. No, literally; it's another story.

_One to treasure the rest of your days here and  
give you pleasure in so many ways dear and  
finally you have found something perfect and  
finally you have found…here we go_

_All I want is for you to be happy and  
take this woman and make you my family and  
finally you have found someone perfect and  
finally you have found…yourself_

THE END…OR IS IT AN NEW BEGINNING?

**I spent **_**a lot **_**of time on this one. I really like it. I hope you did, too!**

***Non-Jew Translation for Above Rant: "The majority is keeping me down like my un-leavened bread because I am a minority. All of you Jews who will join me, say, 'Jewish bread!' How are you, my friends? Let us go and display how fun we are at parties to the non-Jews." PS- In reality, I have no sore spots for gentiles (non-Jews). I'm just having some fun here. My logic is, "If I'm writing a story with one of 'your weddings' in it, I should get a free pass to poke some fun at you." **

**Note: Did you know that Jews make up less than 0.2% of the world's population, but we make up more than 25% of the world's Nobel Prize Winners? That's just one of the many reasons I'm proud to be Jewish.**

****For those of you who don't know, Rita is Elasti-Girl's (BB's adopted mom) real name.**

**About the end of the chapter, I plan on posting another chapter that is the reception. I think you'll feel it's a perfect balance of comedy with a dash of romance of course. I'm not going to tell you too much, but most of these events will be based off of what went down at my Bar Mitzvah. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Was it good or bad? Fluffy or not fluffy? Constructive crit please! **


	11. BB Gets Sick

**Hiya, pals! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Final exams are coming up, I got pre-reqs for CCB to do, and I started Driver's Ed last week. Ugh. I'm tired just thinking about all of that!**

**Anyway, lately my mind has been a fountain of ideas for one-shots and a few multi-chapter stories. I find this ironic, because this is a time where I have very little writing time. However, a current event that is sweeping the planet…no, vacuuming the planet inspired me to write another story full of BB and Cy shenanigans; with Rae caught in the middle of it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Robin's mask, Starfire's weird eyebrows, Cyborg's sonic cannon, Raven's cloak, BB's elf ears, or really anything that has to do with the Teen Titans, except for this story.**

Beast Boy and Cyborg in…

"Beast Boy has the WHAT?!"

Beast Boy woke up feeling like he had just got off a plane after circling the globe five times. His head hurt like crazy, his mouth and throat was dry, and his pillow was soaked in drool because he had to sleep with his mouth open due to the snot-plug in his nose.

The young hero groaned as he sat up and slowly got dressed and ready for what he could tell would be a very long day. He brushed his teeth and showered, though it didn't help his sinuses as much as he'd hoped, and stumbled towards the common room to get something to eat, despite the incredible feeling of nausea settling in his stomach.

The common room doors swished open to reveal Beast Boy's best friend, Cyborg, making a huge breakfast of waffles, eggs, and bacon. Beast Boy shuddered, whether it was because of his cold or the sight and smell of cooked meat, he'll never know, and went to get a glass of soy milk.

Cyborg turned to find his green pal looking even greener than usual. He was slumped over, is hair was a mess, and he sniffled every few seconds. The half-robot had never seen him like this.

"Hey, B," he said. "You okay?"

The sick green hero looked up. "Dude, do I look ok-a-_a-A-CHOO!_" The hero sneezed, and he turned into a green pig.

Cyborg looked down at the animal, chuckling to himself at how funny it is that Beast Boy morphs when he sneezes. However, his smile fell when he heard the pig sneeze, and nothing happened.

The pig's eyes and Cyborg's eyes widened. "BB?" the half-robot asked nervously. "Why are you still a pig?"

Beast Boy tried to tell him, but he just squealed, so he shook his head, snorting the way pigs do. Cyborg was still a little worried, but knowing that his friend was still in there offered him comfort, and he allowed himself to release a chuckle.

"Come on, B," he said. "Let's go find Rae and tell her I've got fresh bacon-I mean ask her to fix you." The pigs squealed in annoyance but started heading for the common room door.

The two heroes walked down the hall in silence. Every few minutes the pig would sneeze, and would release a squeal-slash-snort sound, making Cyborg laugh nervously.

They knocked on Raven's door, and she opened it halfway, an annoyed look on her face. "Why are you here? And why is Beast Boy a pig?" she asked grumpily.

"Uh, BB sneezed and turned into this pig," Cyborg explained, Beast Boy nodding his head the whole time. "And he has sneezed since then, but he hasn't changed at all."

Raven's face curled up into a look of deep thought. She stood in silence for a few moments, until something totally surprising happened. Slowly, her face curled into a smile and she began to laugh, causing the bookshelves behind her to shake.

She leaned on the half-robot for support as he and the green pig's jaws hit the floor. Secretly, Beast Boy was partying in his mind. He got Raven to laugh! Sure, he'd rather it be at one of his jokes than under these circumstances, but he took what he could get.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked when Raven's laughing slowed down a bit. She wiped her face clean of tears and giggled.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked incredulously. "Beast Boy has the Swine Flu."

Cyborg just stared at her. "No, seriously, Rae, what does he have?" he said seriously.

Raven's demeanor became stoic in an instant. "How would you treat any other sickness?" she answered. "Just give him some Vick's or something and he'll be fine in a day or two." She then giggled again. "Ha, Swine Flu," she mumbled, shaking her head. Then, she closed the door and returned to the dark recesses of her room.

"Come on, B," Cyborg said. "We've got to go to the med bay for your medicine, and we have to find a way to explain this to Robin when he gets back from his date."

The green pig snorted his agreement and followed his metallic friend. _The next few days are going to suck, dude_, Beast Boy thought as tempting thoughts of rolling in mud ran through his mind. _Really suck._

THE END

**Yeah, BB got the Swine Flu. It just goes to show you it could happen to even the most super of us. I bet he regrets suggesting the vacation to Mexico now, huh.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! I got the idea when a friend of mine made a joke about how people were turning into pigs because of this illness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE!**


	12. Blinding Light: A BBRae Haiku

**Wow, has it been a while since I updated this little biddy, huh? I am really proud of this collection of stories and I think I'm just going to keep adding on to it as time goes on. It's my T.T. one-shot world, here.**

**Anyway, in the past few years I've become increasingly fond of reading and writing all kinds of poetry (especially haiku, limericks, and free verse; but mostly haiku).**

**I love writing haiku because it forces the writer to be super concise. When I write a haiku, I have to pick each word carefully; I have to put as much meaning, as much **_**weight**_**, as possible into each word. Writing haiku has taught me about the importance of concision in other forms of writing too. I freakin' love it. **

**And now, here be my first Teen Titans haiku (and my first BBRae haiku!). God, how I've missed you BBRae.**

**I don't own jack.**

Blinding Light

The lonely Raven's

Jet plumes hide her brilliance;

Yet she blinds the Beast.

**Well, I hope y'all liked it. Expect more poems and stories in the future.**

**Like I said above, I'm very proud of this collection of stories. That's because this is my first fanfic and this is also the first time I really flexed my creative muscles as a writer. I am so, so proud of this story and I'm so grateful for the positive feedback it has gotten. **

**That being said, I've noticed a lot of ways that each chapter could be better: whether the description or narration is too vague, there's too much fluff, not enough plot, the characters are a little wishy-washy, the dialogue, grammar, spelling. The length list of my criticism's of my younger self's writing is bordering on excessive. When I have the time, for both my peace of mind and pride as a writer and for your increased reading enjoyment, expect the one-shots in this collection to be proofread and edited with a fine-toothed comb. I think these stories and my abilities haven't met their full potential. So, if you're interested, keep an eye on that.**

**Again, thanks for reading and please review! No flames, though. **


End file.
